Taking Chances
by gilmorefan98
Summary: Another What If stories about Luke and Lorelai. ENJOY
1. Chapter 1

** Taking Chances**

Summary- What if Luke and Lorelai weren't interrupted by Mrs. Kim in Double Date.

I do not own Gilmore Girls or anyone working with Gilmore Girls. If I did Season 7 would be different.

Dialogue borrowed from 1.12 Double Date

"God,That's nice."

"Yep"

"The whole first date beginning of the relationship glow." Lorelai said looking over at Sookie and Jackson.

"Everything's new and exciting. Every joke is hilarious"

"Every little touch is incredible" Lorelai said as she touches Luke's arm.

"God, that's a good feeling"

"It is at that."

"I miss that"

"You'll have it again."

"I guess"

"Maybe sometime we could go on a date."

"Are you asking me out?"

"Yes I am. So do you want to go on a date with me."

"Um sure."

"How about Monday night."

"Okay. What should I wear?"

"Something casual."

"Okay. see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow for you coffee."

Lorelai and Sookie are walking home.

"Luke asked me out tonight"

"What? He asked you out."

"Yeah. We were watching the two of you and I was talking and then he asked me out."

"Wow. What are you going to tell Rory."

"I don't know. A few weeks ago she didn't want me dating Luke."

"Really. Why did she say that."

"To protect me I guess or maybe she thinks that Chris will come back some day."

"I'll see you tomorrow at the inn."

"See you tomorrow."

Lorelai got stopped by Mrs. Kim.

"Lorelai. Where are the girls tonight?"

"At the movies with Dean."

"You let them go to the movies with a boy."

"Yes. It's Dean and his friend."

"I don't care. Lane is not allowed to date."

"I think you should give her some slack"

"Why. do you think I'm hard on her."

"No. But my parents did the same thing to me. I snuck out almost every night. They tried to control me.

"You blame your parents for getting pregnant."

"No. I just with that my parents were less strict then I would have to hide things from them."

"I will think about it. Thank you. Lets got get the girls."

"Okay."

Dean, Rory, Lane and Todd are walking out of the theater when Lane hears "LANE KIM"

"Oh no. It's my mom"

"And my mom."

"Wow two moms" Todd said.

"Lane lets go home. You have some stuff to explain to me."

Lane walked home with her mom.

Rory and Lorelai said goodbye to Dean and Todd.

"Rory. why did you lie to me?"

"I didnt I told you we were going to the movies.'

"Yes you told me that but what you didn't tell me was that Dean was there and so was the other guy."

"I didnt want to tell you so you would'nt tell Mrs. Kim."

"Okay. But I would like to know where you are at all times. Mrs Kim scares me."

"Fine. I'm sorry."

They get home and Lorelai speaks.

"Guess who got asked out on a date."

"You I guess. Who asked you?"

"Luke. Are you okay with this?"

"Wow. You and Luke".

"We are going out on Monday night."

"Wow. That's quick. Where is he taking you?"

"I don't know He didn't tell me."

The next day Lorelai went to the diner for coffee

"Hi. You're in late today."

"I over slept. Can I have a to-go cup today."

"Sure. Is everything okay?"

"No. I told Rory."

"Okay Is she okay with us going out tomorrow night."

"She didn't seem all that thrilled about it."

"Okay. A to-go cup right."

"Yes. That would be fine."

"Cheer up. We have out first date tomorrow."

"Thanks. See you soon."

Lorelai walks into The Independence Inn

"Sookie I need coffee and right now."

"Is everything okay."

"No. Rory doesn't want me seeing Luke"

"What? Why?"

"She thinks we are going to break up and we won't be able to eat in the diner again."

"Did she tell you this last night?"

"No she told be back when she first started Chilton."

"Maybe she is trying to protect you."

"I don't need protection. I want to find someone who loves me."

"Like Luke or Max?"

"Luke of course."

"Can you date Luke without Rory knowing about it?"

"No. It would be too weird."

"I'm only trying to help here."

"I know. You are a great friend. How did the rest of the date go."

"He took me home and kissed me goodnight and asked me out again."

"That's Great."

"I'll see you later. I'm heading at Luke's"

Lorelai walked to Luke's and on the way there Taylor cornered her.

"Lorelai."

"What Taylor"

"I was wondering if your house could be the drop off point for the town's rummage sale."

"Sure. How much stuff could this place have."

"Great. I will put signs out tomorrow. Can you convince Luke to put a sign up."

"Sure. I would love to."

"Bye Lorelai."

Lorelai walks into the diner.

"Hey."

"Hey Luke. How is your day going."

"Boring. Coffee?"

"Do you even have to ask.?"

"No. Stupid me."

"Taylor cornered me today to give up my house as the drop off point for the rummage sale."

"Really. I was it last year. My apartment was crammed with stuff."

"Are you serious. Great. So where are we going tomorrow night."

"It's a surprise. Fyi it is a overnight trip so plan ahead."

"Okay. Can't wait to see what it is."

"I will pick you up at 4 tomorrow."

"Can't wait."

Lorelai walked home thinking about her date with Luke.

Lorelai walked into the house and went into Rory's room

"Rory. Can we talk?"

"What? What about?"

"About Luke. Why don't you want me to be with Luke?"

"I want you to be with Luke. I am just concerned that it won't last."

"I don't know what to say. It's going to last."

"Where are you going on your first date?"

"He still won't tell me. But it's overnight."

"Overnight?"

"Yeah. He will pick me up at 4 tomorrow."

"Cool. I get the house to myself tomorrow."

"Don't get any ideas."

"I wont."

4pm tomorrow

Luke pulls up in a limo.

"I really didn't expect a limo."

"This is special for me."

"So where are we going that I needed to pack."

"New York City. We are seeing The Bangles."

Lorelai mouth dropped "Are we really seeing the Bangles?"

"Yes we are. We also have a hotel room at the Hilton at Times Square for the night."

"Wow. You are so great right now."

Luke and Lorelai arrive in NYC and get to the concert. They played Lorelai's favorite songs like Manic Monday, Walk like a Egyptian and Luke and Lorelai danced to Eternal Flame.

"This is a really great first date. How did you come up with this."

"I have people. I know you love this band and you talk about them a lot."

"I am very happy right now."

"I am happy too. Do you want to head out or stay?"

"Where would we go after this?"

"Dinner then to the hotel."

"Sure let's get dinner. I want to eat near Times Square."

"Why those restaurants are so tacky. I got a reservation at Craft."

"Wow. This date gets better and better."

Luke just smiled knowing that he did something right asking her out.

After dinner they headed for the hotel both drunk from dinner.

"I think we are in room 2398. It has a great view of Times Square."

"Cool. I am happy that you asked me out."

"I am too. I wasn't going to do it. But after seeing you sad about Sookie and Jackson I wanted to ask you.'

"I am very glad you did."

They stepped off the elevator and headed for their room for the night. Luke opened the door and led Lorelai inside.

"Woah. This room is amazing. I love it."

"Good. It took me a while to get it."

"You reserved this room to. I am lucky."

"I am glad."

Lorelai looks at the bed

"There is only one bed. Why is that?"

"I requested one bed besides it seemed silly to book two beds if we could share one bed"

"Were you hoping to get lucky tonight"

"Uh no. I was saving money."

"Right" Lorelai walks away and looks out the window.

I wasn't thinking about that. I think it not right to sleep with you until the 3rd date."

Lorelai turned around "'I'm sorry. I was just kidding. But in the back of my mind I thought we were going to do it tonight."

"Why do you think that.?"

"Well you book a hotel room in NYC away from Stars Hollow. I was hoping for tonight but if you want to wait.

"I gave you all the signs didn't I."

"Yes you did. I mean concert dinner and a hotel room."

"Sorry to lead you off like that. I do think we should wait until we are both ready."

"That's fine. How do you feel about the shower or do you think we should avoid it all for a bit."

"I think we should wait. if we rush things I wont forgive my self."

PLEASE REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

This is the second chapter of Taking Chances

Dialogue taken from 1.13 Concert Interruptus.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls.

Chapter 2: Loved and Lost

Luke and Lorelai went to bed and the next morning they talked about some rules. They agreed to go out on Saturday nights.

"So should we tell the town yet?"

"What do you think? I would like to wait."

"Oh. Why?" Lorelai looked with a sad face.

"Oh No. I mean I would like to go out on a few more dates before we tell the town."

"Oh. Okay. For a second I thought you- well never mind."

"I want to be with you. Don't forget that."

"Okay. Should we be heading back soon?"

"I have one more surprise for you before we head back to Stars Hollow. So we should start getting ready"

"Oh really. What is it?"

"I told you it's a surprise. So get ready so we can go."

"Okay." Lorelai went into the bathroom with a pout

Lorelai and Luke got ready with only one distraction. While Lorelai was in the bathroom Luke was changing his shirt.

"OH sorry"

Luke turned around and there was lorelai standing there in a short robe. "Is everything all right?"

"Yes. I just forgot my towel." Lorelai was staring at his bare chest.

"Oh um I think it's on the bed." Luke staring at her in that short robe.

Lorelai went into the bedroom to get her towel and turned around and there standing behind her is Luke.

"Screw this. I have waited 4 years for this and I want you now."

"What? You wanted me for 4 years. I never knew."

"All I am thinking at the moment right now is taking that robe off of you."

"I thought you wanted to wait?"

"I was being polite. I had a hard time sleeping last night."

"Oh. Well I do have the shower warming up." Lorelai gestured to the bathroom

So Luke and Lorelai took their first shower together. After that they headed to see Cats on Broadway and then went home to Stars Hollow. Luke took Lorelai back to her house.

"Thanks for the trip. I really enjoyed it."

"I'm glad you liked it. You coming by for coffee later?"

"I will be in later. I have to catch up with Rory first."

"Okay. See you later."

Lorelai went inside her house and saw all this junk in her living room.

"Rory. Where did all this junk come from?"

Rory is coming out of her room "Hey. You're back."

"Yes. I'm back. Where did all of this stuff come from?"

"This is all for the rummage that you signed up for."

"Oh. Oops. Well I guess we leave it like that. Do you think we will get more stuff?"

"Yes. This is just from last night."

"Yikes. Well I don't know what do you then."

"How was your date?"

"It was great. He picked me up in a limo and took me to see The Bangles."

"Luke took you to see The Bangles."

"Yeah. Then we went to a restaurant to eat then we went back to the hotel. It had a great view of Times Square."

"I hoped you would be back this morning. I was getting worried."

"Don't worry. I was in good hands." Lorelai thinking of this morning.

"You have that look on your face. Did something else happen?"

"Yes. But you're not ready to hear it."

"Okay. So did you guys do it?"

"What? Why do you ask?"

"You have a glow about you and you seem happy."

"Yes we did. But it stops there."

"Okay. Do you want to get some coffee?"

"Sure. I told Luke I would be in later today."

Lorelai and Rory got ready to go and Lorelai saw a purple sweatshirt with rhinestones on it. She pulled it out and put it on. She and Rory walked to Luke's for coffee. But Lorelai forget something at home so only Rory went in.

"If you want coffee, you'll have to wait."

"Hey Luke, someone put a sign for the rummage sale up in your window over there."

"You can have decaf right now if you're in a hurry."

"You should call the cops about this. I mean we all know how you feel about public displays of town affection."

" Your mom asked me to put it there okay?"

"And you said yes?"

"She's not real good with 'no'."

"No she's not."

"For every second you laugh at me, that's one second longer you're waiting for coffee."

"Sorry, no laughing."

Lorelai comes into the diner in the sweatshirt and a cowboy hat and sits with Rory.

"Margaret Atworthy just dropped off three boxes of city council pot holders and begged me to take her grandson. People are getting crazy man. What?"

"What are you wearing?"

" Hey, we have already argued about the sweatshirt."

" Yes but we have not argued about the hat."

" What hat?"

"The one on your head, Annie Oakley."

"It's great isn't it?"

"As nice as it is that you're single handedly trying to rebuild the bridge, you have got to stop buying up other people's junk."

"The money goes to charity. I look cute. Case closed. Oh finally, the coffee cavalry arrives."

Luke comes out of the kitchen and is stunned to see Lorelai wearing her sweatshirt.

"What the hell do you think you're wearing?"

"What? A hat. Why?"

"Take that off or I will take it off you."

"What? Is everything okay Luke?"

"No. Now that is not yours, take it off."

"But I'll have hat hair."

" I'm talking about the sweatshirt."

"Luke calm down. Let's go upstairs and talk about this?"

Luke and Lorelai went upstairs to his apartment.

"That is not yours"

"No, I found it in the bags of stuff for the sale."

"Oh so you just find something and then you take it is that it?"

"No, I paid for it."

"Oh. So that makes it alright."

'What is the matter with you? Did I do something wrong?"

Nothing. It's just that sweatshirt belonged to my ex-girlfriend."

"Oh Luke... I'm sorry.I did'nt know."

"That's fine. But please don't wear it."

"Okay. Do you want it back? You seem like you are still pining for her. Are you?"

"No. I want to be with you. Did'nt I tell you that this morning?"

"Yes you did. Here." Lorelai hands him the sweatshirt.

"Are we okay?"

"Yes. we're fine."

"Good. Let's head downstairs. Rory has been waiting for coffee."

Luke and Lorelai head downstairs and the whole diner is staring at them

"Why is everyone staring at us?" Lorelai said while she sat with Rory.

"I think maybe they think that you and Luke are together"

"We are together. We decided not to tell the town until later."

"No. They thought you were together upstairs."

"Ugg gross. No. We were talking about the sweatshirt."

"Oh. Is everything all right?'

"Everything is fine. Just a misunderstanding."

"Okay. Do you want to head out?"

"Yeah. Luke we are going home"

"Okay. Will I see you tonight."

"Oh Um Sure. What time should I be here."

"7pm should work. I won't have many people here anymore."

"Okay 7 it is. See you later."

Lorelai and rory left the diner and started walking home.

"Do you have another date tonight?"

"Yes. I am happy."

"You seem happy. I'm happy too."

The next week went by fast Luke and Lorelai went on their second date and it went very well. The rummage sale took over Lorelai's house so she and Rory had to bunk at Luke's until the sale was over. Lorelai convinced Luke to re-paint his diner. He didn't want to do it but she said it would be fun. The next day Luke and Lorelai were in the diner picking out paint samples. Rory got her daily phone call from Chris.

"Hey Dad"

"Hey Kiddo"

"How is California."

"It's nice and warm. Anything new with you?"

"No. Mom has a new boyfriend. His name is Luke."

"Oh. really. Is he nice."

"Yes. He serves us coffee everyday at his diner."

"Oh. Well I'm glad that you and your mom are happy."

"Thanks dad. I gotta go we are heading over there now."

"Oh it's 9 pm"

"We are staying over there right now because our house is being de- rummaged."

"What does even that mean.?"

"We had a rummage sale and our house was the drop off point. Worst idea ever."

"Okay. Well I better go. Talk to you later."

"Bye Dad."

While Rory was on the phone with her dad. Lorelai and Luke were talking about past relationships.

"I have only been with 2 guys. I dated a lot but once they found out I had a kid they split."

"Oh. I have been with 3 woman in my life. The sweatshirt that you had belonged to Rachel and she was with me for 6 years. I thought we were going to be together forever but she wanted to move out of Stars Hollow and I didn't."

"Wow. I have been with Chris hence Rory and I have also been with one of Rory's teachers at Chilton."

"I'm glad we are talking about this."

"Me too."

"Are we picking paint samples tomorrow?"

"Yes. Do you want to come by around 8 tomorrow night?"

"Okay. It's a date."

I hate writing Chris. I have a better time writing Luke and Lorelai. PLEASE REVIEW.


	3. Chapter 3

This is the 3rd Chapter of Taking Chances.

Dialogue borrowed from 1.13 and 1.14 Concert Interruptus and That Damn Donna Reed.

I do not own Gilmore Girls.

The next day Lorelai and Rory are waking up and getting ready in Luke's Apartment.

"I thought you'd be in your own house by now."

"Are you getting tired of us already?"

"No. But you said a week tomorrow is over a week."

"So we have until tomorrow."

"No That not what I said."

"Yes it is. Right Rory"

"I heard it too."

"Rory. Did I ever tell you that your mom is a fruitcake."

"Hey. You are being mean to me today."

"Rory. I wish you luck with everything" Luke said staring at Lorelai.

All three of them walk downstairs.

"I will move out today. I promise."

"Are you still coming over tonight to pick paint colors."

"Yes. I thought that was a done deal."

"I thought maybe you changed your mind."

"Nope. It's still on."

"Good. See you tonight."

"Bye."

Lorelai and Rory moved out of Luke's apartment and back home. Babbette comes knocking on the door

"Hiya, baby doll"

"Hi Babbette"

"Do you want some coffee?"

"No. I came over to ask a big favor."

"Ask away"

"Morey and I have to go to New York for a play and I was wondering if Rory could watch Apricot for us."

"Apricot?"

"Our new kitten."

" have a new kitten."

"So Rory. Do you want to baby-sit a cat tonight?"

"Sure. I have no other plans."

"Great doll. See you later."

That night

"Hey good. You're home. I'm just leaving."

"Where are you going?"

"To Luke's. We are picking out paint samples tonight so it's going to be hours of "yes,no,yes,no" until my famous perseverance wears him down."

"You look down. Is everything okay?"

"Yes. It's just been a bad day."

"Have fun house sitting for Babbette."

Luke and Lorelai argue over paint colors but decide on the painting it the same color it is now. People keep coming in and Luke finally locks the door and puts the closed sign up.

"That's it. We're closed for the night."

"Since you have to take everything off the wall anyways now is a good time to decide what stuff you'll get keep and what stuff you will get rid of."

"Everything stays."

"It's for a spring cleaning. I'll help."

"Everything stays."

"Okay. Everything stays."

"You know this place hasn't been painted since my dad was alive."

"No. I didn't know that."

"He painted it before he opened it. Once more when the roof caved in one winter. I think that's it."

"The paint lasted a long time."

"He really loved this place,you know? The store was his life. mine too I guess. I spent every minute I wasn't in school in here. I spent a lot of minutes I was supposed to be in school in here too."

"Why did you make it a diner? Why didn't you keep it a hardware store?"

"I didn't love the hardware business the way my dad did and I knew how to cook so I thought a diner would be more fun."

"That's a hard world for you to say."

"I just always wanted to work here. Just where Dad did."

"God that's nice to be so I don't know connected to your dad. I would have loved that."

"You've got that with Rory"

"Yeah I guess so."

"I still think there's a spot on the wall somewhere where my dad took an order one day when he ran out of paper."

"Really? Where?"

"I don't know. Behind the counter maybe. Next to the door. On the right side."

"Yeah. Here it is 3 hammers, Phillips-head screwdriver."

"And Three boxes of nails in assorted sizes. I've seen it from time to time. Well I guess it is time for a little spruce."

"Yeah it is. But let's not spruce this particular spot."

"That's sounds good."

"Luke. Kiss me"

"What?"

"Kiss me."

"Okay." Luke leans into kiss Lorelai and sparks fly.

"I think maybe we should take this upstairs."

"Um sure. Lead the way."

Luke and Lorelai fiercely kiss going up the steps "Careful. Don't hurt yourself."

"I'm fine. Are you sure about this tonight?"

"Yes. I am sure. Is Rory home tonight?"

"No. She is staying at Babbettes tonight."

"Great. So you don't have to go home."

"No. I'm all yours."

The next morning Lorelai wakes up after having sex with Luke and she is happy.

"Hey sleepyhead. You need to open the diner."

"Why? I want to stay in bed with you."

"I want coffee. Plus I have to get back to Rory."

"Fine. What happened last night?"

"Why do you ask?" Lorelai asked

"We were kissing and this morning we are naked in bed together."

"Oh my god. Luke we had sex I hope you know what that is."

"Yes I know that but why?"

"Passion bulidup from last night. Are you okay?

"Uh Yes I'm fine."

"Okay. I have to get ready to go."

Lorelai walked out the back door of the diner and started walking home until Rory met her.

"Hey. Where are you going?"

"Oh hey. How was house-sitting last night."

"Great. I also came home to a empty house and my chick got loose too."

"What chick?"

"The chick I brought home last night."

"Oops. Sorry. I was at Luke's last night."

"All night? Do I want to know?"

"No. Sorry."

"Please tell me you did not do it in the diner where we eat."

"No. It was upstairs."

"Good. Why the gloomy face then?"

"Luke asked me why."

"Why what?"

"Why last night happened. It just shocked me I guess."

"Oh. I guess It wasn't planned. About last night I mean."

"I thought all the signs were there."

"Just tell him that then."

"I guess. I hope that's all it was."

Lorelai and Rory start walking toward Doose's Market when they see a motorcycle riding through town.

"Hey. Nice shirt. Take it off."

"Excuse me."

"You heard me." The guy on the motorcycle removes his helmet.

"Christopher"

"Dad. What are you doing here?"

"My folks are in town so I thought I would sneak down here and surprise you and mom."

"Really. Wow."

"I need a place to stay."

"You can stay with us."

"Rory no."

"Oh Um we do have a nice inn."

"Why don't you guys want me staying with you?"

"Mom has her boyfriend over."

"Oh. Never mind I will find somewhere else to stay."

"Chris you can stay with us. I just stay with Luke. I need to talk to him anyway."

"Are you sure Lor?"

"Yes. I'm sure."

"Great. Hop on"

"Hop off."

"Hop on."

"Hop off"

"Lorelai"

"Hop on."

Rory and Chris ride off on his motorcycle and Lorelai goes to see Luke. She walks into the diner and heads upstairs.

"Luke. Where are you?"

"Right here. What do you want?"

Lorelai turns around and sees Luke still in bed sans clothes from the night before.

"Why are you still in bed?"

"I saw you with that guy out there."

"At least you got out of bed. Now let's get you dressed."

I don't want to get dressed. I don't want anything right now."

"Luke that's Rory's dad. OMG you are jealous aren't you?"

"No. I'm not jealous. I just think-never mind."

"What. If you were Rory's dad you be around a lot more."

"Yes. I hate that he is her father. He has done nothing."

"Well that is not yours to make. It's mine."

"I know. What you doing back up here? I thought you were going home."

"I was. But now Chris is there and I need a place to stay."

"Oh. Do you want to stay here."

"Do you want me to?'

"I'm so sorry for this morning. I'm stupid?'

"Yeah What was with that?"

"I don't normally do stuff like this."

"Luke we have had sex 4 times since we have been dating."

"I know I mean. I don't do that without thinking. I think about it first."

"Oh. Did I push you?"

"No. I'm fine. I'm not fine with Chris being here."

"That's nothing. He will be gone by Friday. Plus we get to have dinner with him and my parents on Friday."

"What?"

"Rory said it not me. So Emily invited us to dinner on Friday night."

"Great. I really don't want to go."

"Me too. But if you are good I will be good for you in bed that night."

"Great. Tease me more."

"Sorry. I have to get back to Rory and Chris. Can I stay here. We didn't finish talking about it."

"Yes. You can stay here when ever you want."

"Good. I will see you soon."

Lorelai walked home and collected her stuff and Chris started talking to her about Luke.

"Hey Lor."

"What Chris."

"How long have you been seeing Luke?'

"Why? It's none of your business."

"It is my business. I want to be sure my girls-"

"My girls really. You are never here. You can't call us "my girls"

"I want to take care of you."

"No. I am happy with Luke."

"Really. I know you didn't want to get married at 16 but I am ready now. Lorelai Will You Marry Me."

"NO I'm leaving. Goodnight Chris."

"Lor Please."

"No. I will never marry you."

Lorelai cried all the way back to Luke's and rushed upstairs.

"Lorelai. What happened?"

"He wants to be with me."

"That jerk."

"That's not the worst part. he called me and Rory "his girls" and he wanted to marry me tonight."

"What? Are you serious? You're not thinking about it. Are you?"

"No. I'm with you. I think I may even love you. I could never see me with him. I never would have married him Rory or not."

"You think you might even love me?"

"Yes. You look out for me and Rory."

"This is big. I have to show you something." Luke pulls out his wallet and puts a horoscope in front of Lorelai.

"What is this?"

"This is the horoscope that you gave me the first day we met. I have been in love with you for 4 years."

"I know you told me on our first date but you left out the horoscope."

"I want to be with you Lorelai. I love you."

"I want to be with you too."

The next morning Luke and Lorelai wake up and start getting ready for the day. Lorelai heads downstairs and sees Rory and joins her.

"Morning."

"Hey. How was dad after I left?"

"He was pissed. I told him that he can't just come back and do that kind of stuff."

"Is it weird that he's here."

"A little bit. How was your night with Luke?"

"Good. We talked about a lot of stuff and we both admitted to each other that we love each other."

"Wow. That's big. Where is Luke now?'

"I don't know. He was still getting ready when I came down. I thought he would be down by now."

"Since you both love each other was there "fun" as well."

"No. We fell asleep together and woke up this morning. It was nice waking up next to him."

"Gross. Is he going to be my new daddy?"

"Why would you say stuff like that?"

"Calm down. It was just a joke."

"I'm going home. Do you need anything?"

"No. I'm meeting Dad later."

"Okay. I will see you later then."

"Okay. Bye."

Lorelai left puzzled by Rory's comments. She went home and went into her bedroom to find it clean and covered in rose petals. She walked out of her room

"Luke. Are you here?'

Lorelai walked into her bedroom again and saw the bathroom light on. She walks toward the bathroom and stops.

"Luke. Are you in there? This is a little weird but I'll go for it."

Lorelai hears someone in the bathroom and gets giddy and jumps on the bed. Then the door to the bathroom opens and Luke comes out.

"Why is your room covered in rose petals?"

"You didn't do this?"

"No. I came over to fix your shower head. Who would do this?"

"I have one answer. Chris come out from wherever you are hiding from."

"Chris is in here."

"Yes. I am. I want you to leave."

"No. I am not leaving. I am in love with her not you."

"How long have you known her? I known her since we were kids."

"I've known her since she moved here. I saw her with Rory and I wanted to help."

"That's not your place. Rory is my daughter."

"Really. She's 16 and only seen her father 4 times. Do you really want to fight me on this?"

"No. I am leaving. See you both at dinner tomorrow ."

Chris left the house and looking back thinking this is not over yet.

Back in the house. Luke and Lorelai looked at each other.

"I am so glad you came over. I don't know what he was going to do."

"I was going to surprise you later but-"

"I love you Luke. I really do. I just hope it lasts through tomorrow's dinner."

"I'm worried about tomorrow."

"Me too. I hope nothing bad will happen."

PLEASE REVIEW

The dinner is next. Everything is like in the show but I added Luke to the mix.


	4. The Dinner

This is the the 4th Chapter in Taking Chances.

Chapter 4- The Dinner

Dialogue from Christopher Returns and Star-Crossed Lovers and Other Strangers.

The Day of the Dinner

Lorelai and Rory walked into the diner and notices that it's different. Lorelai walks upstairs and finds Luke still asleep.

"Luke." Lorelai didn't get a answer. That's when she saw that bottles of beer scattered around the apartment.

"Luke Wake up. Is everything alright?"

Luke slowly wakes up and sees Lorelai and starts crying.

"Luke What's wrong? Is it Chris?"

He mouths no. "Then what is it? I mean you were fine after you left my house."

Luke hung his head low and started talking.

" I might have a kid out there. She called me last night and told me. I kept thinking this can't be happening. I have always been careful. What do I do if it's mine? I really don't do well with kids."

"We will take it one step at a time. Did she say why she called you?"

"No. I mean we only went out for 2 months then she broke up with me."

"Well you can't do anything now. Go take a shower and get ready to go to dinner. Ceaser has the diner covered"

"Thanks. I hope this goes away. I just getting to know you."

Meanwhile while Lorelai is upstairs with Luke. Rory and Chris explore the town.

"This is the town flower shop. Over there is a good pizza place. That's the stationery store. And that's Al's Pancake World."

"Good pancakes?"

"He doesn't serve pancakes."

"Okay."

"He switched to international cuisine a couple of years ago and dropped the pancakes. He had already printed a million napkins with the original name so he just kept it."

"What kind of international cuisine?"

"He kind of hops around. Last month it was his salute to Paraguay."

"Anyone salute back?"

"Not really."

After meeting Ms. Patty and Taylor. Rory and Chris went into Stars Hollow Books where they run into Jackson and Andrew.

"I'm kidnapping you and getting you out of here."

"They all mean well."

"I'm sure all lunatics have the best intentions. I hear you like books."

"Why yes I do"

"I would like you to pick something out and let me buy it"

"You don't have to buy me anything"

"I want to. I want you to remember me by."

"How about you leave mom alone."

"How did you find out?"

"She is in a great relationship with Luke and I want to see her happy."

"Rory. I get where you are coming from but-"

"No buts. Leave mom alone."

Rory walks out of the store and walks to Lane's while Chris heads home. Lorelai is eating breakfast at Luke's

"So are you ready for dinner tonight? Should be a good one."

"I'm dreading it. I hate meeting the parents plus your parents by what you said won't like me any way."

The night of the dinner.

Lorelai, Luke and Rory arrive at the Gilmore Mansion for dinner when Chris pulls up.

Both Lorelai and Chris said "I've gotta see my parents."

"Ladies and gentleman, the drama king and queen of Connecticut."

Luke looks at Rory

"Is she always like this?"

"Yes. She hates coming here."

"I know that but anything else."

"You. She dreaded bringing you here tonight."

"Oh."

Lorelai used her key to enter the house. "Hello, anybody home?"

Emily comes to the door and greets everyone. "Christopher, look at you. I didn't hear the doorbell."

"I used a key."

"You let yourselves in?"

"Yes. You gave us a key remember."

"Yes. It's only for emergencies."

"Ok. Mom and Dad. This is Luke. We have been going out for the last 2 months."

"Lorelai. Can I speak to you in the kitchen?"

"No. Whatever you say you can say in front of Luke."

"Fine. I think he is not for you. You should be with Christopher."

"I knew it. This dinner is just to get me and Chris together isn't it."

"Yes. But Lorelai wouldn't you rather be with Chris than Luke."

"No. I love Luke. Chris will always be Rory's dad but it stops there and if this continues I will stop coming to dinner."

"You can't do that. We are paying for Chilton."

"Rory will still come but I won't. Just let it go."

"Fine. Luke. What will you have to drink? We are making martinis."

"That will be fine."

The doorbell rings and Emily gets up and opens the door.

"That must be Straub and Francine."

"Mom you didn't. You invited Chris's parents as well."

"Yes. I did. I still want you to reconsider."

"No and that's final."

"This is weird. These are my other grandparents. I don't even know them. What do I call them?"

"Call them what I call them Ass-"

"Christopher."

"Lor. Stop being down on me tonight."

"I'm not. I hate this as much as you do."

"Really. I doubt that. You have Rory and him. Looks like you are all set."

Dinner went on as planned until Rory spoke up

"Mr. and Mrs. Hayden. Are you enjoying your time here you two?"

"How old are you, young lady?"

"16."

"A dangerous age for girls."

"So Lorelai. What have you been doing with your life?"

"I run a little inn near Stars Hollow. I also am dating this lovely man next to me here. His name is Luke."

"So is your life all you hoped it would be?"

"Yes it is."

"You might not want to take a quite such a haughty tone when you announce to the world that you work in a hotel."

"I work at a inn not a hotel and I like it very much."

"If you'd attended a university as your parents had planned and as we had in vain for Christopher you might have aspired to more than a blue-collar position. I wouldn't give a damn about you derailing your own life if you hadn't swept my son along."

"Luke can you take Rory upstairs? I will be with you soon."

"Really you blaming me for getting pregnant. Who got me pregnant let me think that was Chris. I was foolish to think that i was safe with him but I have Rory and a great job."

"This whole evening is a joke. We're supposed to sit here like one big family and pretend the damage that was done is over? I don't care about how good a student you say that girl is. Our son was bound for Princeton. But it all stopped with Christopher. All because you seduced him into ruining his life. She had that baby and ended his future."

"You go on and on about how this was all my fault and again who got me pregnant. Chris did. I know you want put the blame on me but it was all Christopher. I didn't even want to sleep with him. He seduced me. Now I am going to get Rory and Luke and head home."

Lorelai headed upstairs and found them both on her old bed.

"Hey why don't you go down stairs and say goodbye to everyone."

"Okay. Are they mad at you because you had me?"

"No. There mad at the fact that I messed up their big plan. We will talk some more tomorrow."

Rory headed downstairs to say goodbye to everyone. While Luke and Lorelai were still upstairs.

"A lot of words spread around tonight."

"Yeah." Lorelai said opening the window to her bedroom.

"Where are you going?"

"Out. You coming?"

Luke followed her outside.

"This place is huge. I can't imagine growing up in a place like this. I think I was here for a party when I was in high school. Next thing I know I woke up in a room I didn't know and there was a woman next to me. I think we had sex but couldn't remember anything. I got up and climbed down a tree and went home."

"You think you were in my house and had sex here too. How did I not notice you?"

"I went to the party with my girlfriend at the time and found her having sex with my best friend. I was mad I wanted to get out but I don't know what happened next."

"I remember that party. I was hosting it. Chris had just broken up with me and I was mad. I think I was the girl."

"What? Okay this is getting spooky. Now you are going to tell me something else."

"I don't think that Chris is Rory's dad. I never realized this before."

"Who is then?"

"You. It makes sense now. I woke up in my bed naked the night after the party no clue to what happened before. I remember hosting it and having fun with my friends and the next thing I remember is waking up."

"You are kidding right. I mean really we would have remembered it right?

"I don't. I found out I was pregnant 3 weeks later. I only got back with Chris right after the party."

"You're not kidding. Should be do a blood test to find out?"

"Yes. I think we should. All this stuff about me and Chris and our future together isn't true."

"Rory came up to see if you guys are ready to go."

"Yes Chris. We will be right down."

That night Lorelai walks into Rory's room

"Hey. I know you heard some stuff tonight. I want you to know I am proud of you.'

"Thanks Mom. I was eavesdropping on your conversation with Luke tonight."

"What did you hear?"

"All of it. I want to find out who my father really is."

"Okay. We will do it tomorrow."

The next morning Lorelai and Rory walk into Luke's and Rory goes up to him and talks to him

"Hi Luke. Is there someplace we can talk in private?"

"Sure. Is Lorelai coming or just you?"

"Just me."

Luke led her into the back storage room

"I heard everything last night. I was eavesdropping. I want to know so can I have a sample of you hair. I have Chris's already."

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes. You have been like a father to me and it will be strange but Chris is never around."

"Okay. I don't want you to be disappointed."

"I won't. I promise."

"Let's go back and eat breakfast okay."

Luke and Rory walk out of the storage room and sit with Lorelai.

"What was that all about?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to ask him a few questions."

"Okay. So Luke when do you want to start moving in?"

"Tomorrow sounds good."

"Okay. See you tonight."

Lorelai took Rory to a lab.

"Do you really want to know? I mean Luke he is our friend and I don't want anything to ruin that but on the other side you have Chris who has never been there so I guess it's your choice."

"I am making the right choice. I want to know."

"Okay. I'm not going to stop you."

After 2 hours at the lab Lorelai and Rory went to see Luke.

"Hey Luke. Are you here?"

"Yes. I will be right out. I'm in the storage room."

"Okay. We have news for you."

"Oh um I will be right out and we can go upstairs."

5 min. later Luke met them in the apartment

"So what's the news?"

"Rory hand him the paper."

"Woah. Is this correct. I mean how are you feeling about this."

"Shocked but now I know. It's weird it's like you were being my dad all along it didn't feel weird."

Well I am glad. I am never going to anymore parties."

"Is that where this happened at a party?"

"I thought you heard us."

"I heard some but not all."

"I was hosting a party at the house with a bunch of friends and Chris was there. The next morning I wake up in my bed without clothes. We were both drugged and don't remember much but something happened because look at you."

"Who is going to tell Chris and Grandma and Grandpa? I mean everyone assumed it was Chris including you and me."

"We will tell them but not now. Emily is going to have a field day with this one."

Back at the house Chris is gathering stuff to head back to california when he spots a piece of paper laying out. it's the paper from the lab confiming that Luke is the father not Chris. Chris heads over to Luke's and conforts him.

"You son of a bitch. I am Rory's father."

"No you're not I am. according to the paperwork."

"How could you be her father I thought that she met you after she had Rory."

We didn't really meet. We were at a party thrown at Lorelai's house and I was pissed off because I found my girlfriend doing another man plus I think I was drugged because halfway into the party I was feeling drowsy and sick and I found a room and she was in it feeling the same way. The next thing I remember was waking up next to her and we weren't dressed."

"I was at that party. Oh crap."

"What now?"

"I was the one doing your girlfriend that night. I saw someone walk in and after you left she kept crying your name."

Luke lunged at Chris pinned him up against the door choking him. "if you ever come near Lorelai or Rory I will have you arrested got it."

"Luke let him go please. He's not worth it."

"Get out of here and don't come back."

The next few days were for Luke to adjust to fatherhood with Rory. He was doing a great job.

"Lorelai. I want to move in with you and Rory. I want to be closer to you. I love you and can be a family."

"Oh. You would do that for us."

"Yes. I would. I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Sure. Let's run it by Rory first."

"Rory. Can you come out for a second."

"Sure why? Oh Hi."

"Hi. I would like to move in with you and mom. Is that alright with you."

"Sure. I am fine with it."

"Great. I will start moving stuff this week."

The next week was the founder's firelight festival and both Rory and Lorelai were going. It's also Rory and Dean's 3 months anniversary. plus it's Luke and Lorelai's 2 month anniversary. Lorelai just woke up with Luke after a great date and were getting ready to go downstairs.

"I enjoyed last night, They way you did-"

"Okay. You can stop now."

"Sorry. Can I have some coffee."

"Why so cheery? You were fine last night."

"I'm just in a mood."

"There's no particular reason for this mood?"

"No. You don't believe me?"

"I believe say there's no reason for the mood, there's no reason for the mood. Simply nuts."

"To the girl who woke up here this morning. Can nobody talk about anything else but this stupid festival? That came out a lot louder than it's was supposed to,didn't it?"

"Are you sure you are okay? Do you want to talk about it upstairs?"

"No. I will be fine. Tomorrow. If you have time I'm planning on despising everyone who says "Hey How's it going?"

"You're on."

A lady walks into the diner and says "Hey,How's it going"

"Oh No. That's just too easy."

"Rachel. What are you doing here."

"Your Rachel" Lorelai turns around "You're Rachel"

"I'm Rachel"

"What are you. I mean I thought you were in the Congo or Philadelphia or something."

"I was in the Mideast."

"I guess that postcard must have gotten lost."

"Yeah sorry. There's not a lot of writing time out there."

"Sorry I should have called first."

"It's okay."

"You look good."

"You look You look"

"What he is trying to say is that you look good too right?"

"Right. This is Lorelai my girlfriend."

"Oh. I really should have called."

"That's fine. You can stay in my old apartment. I live with Lorelai now."

"Really. That would be great."

"Luke. Can I speak to you?"

Lorelai and Luke walk into the storeroom.

"What are you thinking? You really want her sleeping in the same bad we have sex in. I mean yes it's a bed but still gross."

"I didn't think about that. Can we put her at the Inn?"

"I will call Michel and ask. When are you moving over anyway."

"Soon. I was waiting for Chris to leave and now Rachel is here."

"It's like return of the ex's week."

"Don't joke. I think we should go back out there."

"Okay. Will I see you tonight?"

"Yes."

Later that night Rachel and Luke were sitting on a bench.

"You getting some good stuff?"

"Yeah. The firelight really changes people. Makes them seem happier, freer, all the troubles completely gone."

"I don't think that's the firelight. I think it's the Founders Day party punch."

"Yeah, that stuff is good."

"At some point are you going to tell me what you're doing here?"

"I'm putting more film in my camera. I told you I was at the airport and now I'm here."

"Sure When you put it like that."

"Correct me if I'm wrong but you don't sound happy to see me."

"Correct me if I'm wrong but you have a tendency to show up and leave suddenly. Not one of your charming attributes."

"So you're not happy to see me? I don't know what I'm doing here okay? I just missed you."

"Well I have a girfriend already."

"Yes. Lorelai the Inn Owner."

"I just found out 3 weeks ago that Rory Lorelai's daughter is mine."

"What? You mean you're a Dad now. Luke?"

"What? I didn't know until 3 weeks ago."

"Right. So how did it happen? She's 16 right so it had to been when we were together."

"Do you know that end of school party we went to."

"Yeah. I ended up in bed with a different guy."

"I ended up in bed with Lorelai only we don't remember it."

"Oh. She never told you because why?"

"Because right after she well you know and 3 weeks later."

"Oh. So she thought the other guy was her father."

"Yes and for 16 years I saw her grow up and come into the diner everyday thinking if only."

"I have to get back to the Inn. Have a good night."

"Rachel. No one knows this."

"I won't tell."

Lorelai comes to sit on the bench next to Luke.

"Where's the fire department when you need them?"

"Aren't you supposed to be in Hartford?"

"I climbed out the window. I got set up on a date tonight again."

"What? Again. Your mother does not like me at all does she?"

"No. Wait till she finds out about Rory."

"Oh god I forgot about that. She is going to be pissed."

"Yep. At least she won't be mad at Chris anymore."

"Good for Chris. Do you want to head home?"

"And do what?"

"Anything you like."

Later after laying in bed Luke hears a noise and gets up to investigate. He gets dressed and heads down stairs to see Rory standing there.

"Rory What's wrong?"

Rory looks up to see Luke standing there and runs to hug him.

"We broke up." Rory cried.

"Oh Rory. I know what that feels like. I'm sorry. Do you want me to get your mom?"

"No. I need to spend time with you mom said."

"Okay."

The next morning Lorelai wakes up to a empty bed and wonders where Luke is. She gets dressed and heads downstairs to find Luke and Rory sleeping on the sofa. Lorelai walks over to Luke and taps him on the shoulder and wakes him up.

"Hey. Did you sleep down here all night?"

"Yes. I heard a noise and found Rory standing there crying. Her and Dean broke up."

"Oh No. Well it was a nice father daughter moment."

"Now I want to kill him."

"Calm down. There is nothing you can do about it."

"I know. I am going to open the diner and make her some breakfast."

"Okay. We will be in shortly. Love you ."

"Love you too."

Longest chapter yet. I made a twist in the story. Instead of Lorelai and Chris sleeping together on the balcony I had Lorelai and Luke remembering their past. I hope you are still reading it. This is my longest story yet. I know where I want to take this story I hope to go through to the 3rd or 4th season.


	5. Trix's Visit

This is the 5th chapter of Taking Chances.

Dialogue borrowed from The Break-up Part 2 and The Third Lorelai.

I do not own Gilmore Girls.

After Luke left to open the diner. Lorelai and Rory talked about Dean but Rory didn't feel like talking. So they headed for Luke's and after they went every possible way to avoid Dean they made it. They discover Rachel is still here.

"Coffee while you wait?"

"Thanks Rachel. I guess you are staying in Stars Hollow?"

"I am. Thanks."

"Where's Luke?"

"I came by this morning to help and he wasn't here so I opened up. He came in about an hour before you did which is weird because his apartment is upstairs."

"He spent the night at our place. Rory got her heart broken by Dean."

"Oh. Let me tell Luke. I'm sure he will make a special breakfast for her."

"He already is. He told me that before he left."

"Oh." Rachel said feeling a little out of place.

Luke came downstairs and saw Lorelai and Rory.

"Hey. How is she doing?"

"Fine. Where did you go?"

"Upstairs to shower and change. I didn't want to work in yesterdays clothes."

"Good point. Where is that breakfast you promised her?"

"Coming right up. I love you."

"I love you too."

Luke was serving some people when Dean walks by the diner. He goes out and confronts him.

"Stop right there."

"What?"

"Where you going?"

"To go get coffee."

"Wrong."

"Excuse me."

"You're not going in there."

"What are you saying?"

"Turn around bag boy."

"Are you serious?"

"Do you see a smile on this face?"

"No. But what's different about that?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're not exactly know as the town crack up."

"So you're a smart guy now. You hurt my daughters heart and now you must pay."

"Wait Rory is yours? I thought that other guy was? I like the other guy better."

Right then Luke snapped and lunged at Dean. They were fighting pretty good until Lorelai came out and broke up the fight.

"Cut it out! Break it up! Back off! Come here. What do you think you're doing?"

"He started it."

"By doing what?"

"He was coming in."

"Are you a lunatic! He's 16 Luke."

"What was I supposed to do?"

"Stand the the street and have a slap fight of course. Come here."

Lorelai led Luke back into the diner and into the storage room.

"I know what you were doing but you can't have a fight with Dean in broad daylight. Now I know she's yours and you want to protect her but let me deal with this okay?"

"Fine." Luke sees him again and lunges at him

"LUKE. Get inside now. Inside. Now!"

"He started it."

"Well I finished it. Go back to bed and calm down."

"Fine. See you tonight."

"I don't know maybe. I have to think about this."

"About what?"

"Us. You can't snap at Dean for any reason. Yes he broke Rory's heart but you can't fight him over coming in here."

"I told you he started it."

"No you started it."

"Lorelai don't do this to me. I love you."

"I am going home. Come home when you feel like it."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"I mean come home after you have cooled off."

The rest of the day went slow for both Luke and Lorelai. Luke was having trouble with stuff and it made the day worse. Rachel sent him upstairs to cool down and he barked at her to shut up. He was having a bad day. He might have lost the only things he cared about.

Lorelai's day wasn't much better. Rory was in a funk all day too. Lorelai ended up seeing a old flame.

"I missed you."

"Lorelai. The last I heard of you. You were dating someone else. What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you. I had a fight with my boyfriend and I think we are over and to think it was over Rory's boyfriend."

'Lorelai you can't stay here. I wish you could but something might happen that I will regret later."

"No. I'm not leaving. I want to stay."

"No Lorelai I want you to go. I still have feelings for you and I don't want to jeopardize any thing with him."

"He's Rory's dad. I mean my boyfriend is Rory's dad."

"Huh? I thought you said that it was this Christopher person?"

"No. Not according to the lab results. Luke is her dad."

"Luke. Is this the guy that you are seeing?"

"Yes. He owns the diner in Stars Hollow."

"I really think you should go back to him. Don't tell him about this."

"I won't. Thanks for the talk Max."

Lorelai left Max's and headed for the diner. She didn't see Luke there or Rachel. She walked upstairs and opened the door to the apartment and there in the middle of the room is Luke and Rachel kissing.

"I came back to give you a second chance. I was ready to forgive you but now no way. Don't come home and we're through."

"Lorelai wait."

"Why? Don't you dare say I love you because I can't take it. I loved you and I was ready to forgive you."

"She kissed me. I can't control that."

"You can you just didn't want to."

"I'm sorry about what happened today. I had a really bad day and it got worse tonight. I would never cheat on you."

"I haven't forgiven you yet. You came come home I mean all you stuff is there." Lorelai started crying. "I never meant to say that stuff to you. I'm sorry. "

"Lorelai come here."

"What?"

"Come here."

Lorelai went over to Luke and he kissed her. "I love you and I want to be your boyfriend."

"I love you too." Luke kissed her again.

"Let's get home. Rory is at a party tonight with Lane. We have the house to ourselves."

"Okay. Rory's at a party tonight?"

"Yes. She wanted to go. She didn't want to wallow."

"Wallow? Is that a girl thing?"

"Yes. Let's get home."

Luke and Lorelai walked home and found Rory on the couch eating ice cream. "I'm ready to wallow now."

"Oh honey. Luke can you go get some burgers and fries from the diner?"

"Yep. I will be right back."

"Thanks." Lorelai sat with Rory until Luke got back and both of them sat with Rory.

"I guess it has to wait." Luke gesturing to upstairs.

"Um one moment. I will put Rory in her room then we can go upstairs."

"Okay. I will head upstairs."

"Sounds good."

Lorelai put Rory in her bed and she went to sleep right away. She then went up to Luke.

"Do you think she's okay? I'm worried about her."

"I think she is going to be fine. Now where were we before Rory came home early."

"I know. Luke I want you to know I never want us to leave each other."

"I will never leave you. I love you."

The next morning Luke and Lorelai woke up and got ready to go to work when Lorelai got a call from Emily saying that Richard's mom was coming to stay.

"Prepare yourself."

"Why?"

"Trix is very- well just watch yourself."

"Trix? I guess she doesn't know about me or the fact that-"

"Yes there's that but I get great joy out of seeing my mom in panic mode. It's fun."

"When are you going to tell your mom about Rory and me? I feel like you don't want to tell them. Is this true?"

"Yes. I'm afraid of what they will think."

"I know but we have each other now."

"I know. Thanks. You are a great boyfriend. I love you."

Later that night at Friday Dinner Lorelai and Luke were sitting in the living room.

"Mom look who's here."

"Who? If I wanted to look I would look. Lorelai It's good to see you."

"Yes. It's good to see you too. This is Rory."

"Hello Rory. So Lorelai since I've seen you last you've grown up gotten pregnant out of wedlock raised a child and still haven't bothered to get married."

"Well yes that's sounds like me. I brought my boyfriend along with me tonight so you could meet him."

"That's nice. And your name is?"

It was quiet for a bit before Lorelai nudged Luke. "Oh. My name is Luke Danes. I run a local diner in Stars Hollow."

"Oh and can you make Lorelai happy?"

"Yes I can." Luke looks at Lorelai

"And Lorelai. Are you happy with him?"

"Uh yes. Gran I think dinner is ready."

After dinner

"So Rory where do you go to school?"

"Chilton"

"How can you pay for that Lorelai?"

"Mom and Dad loaned me the money. I want her to go to Harvard. I will pay them back."

"Harvard No. Richard she can't go to Harvard. She has to go to Yale. You were a Yale man."

"Trix. Stop it. If Rory wants to go to Harvard she will go to Harvard."

"Fine. I'm going to bed. Good night everyone."

On the ride home.

"Trix is interesting. I felt like I was under a microscope the entire time."

"I know. But I enjoyed it because it made my mom weak."

"Why are we having dinner there tomorrow night?"

"I don't know. Listen I know Emily doesn't know but I would like to tell her after Trix leaves."

Luke and Lorelai get home and Rory goes into her room

"Okay. It's been long enough. Are you coming up?"

"I will be up shortly."

Lorelai went into Rory's rooms and they talked for 30 min. Then Lorelai headed upstairs.

"Rory is everything okay?"

"Why won't you tell Grandma and Grandpa about Luke."

"You don't understand. You know that they hate Chris and now if they find out about Luke. I'm not sure I am willing to come back."

"Do you wish you could change things? Meaning me."

"No. I am happy for you and so is Luke. We both love you."

"I am going to bed. See you in the morning."

"Good night"

Lorelai walks upstairs and into her bedroom.

"What are you doing?"

"Why?" Luke said laying on her bed.

"I can't do this with Rory downstairs. Let's use the shower."

"Lorelai. Do you want another kid?"

"Where is this coming from?"

"I was thinking and I don't know."

"Maybe in the future. Not now."

"Oh. Okay. Shower is warming up."

"Luke? I know we are dating but do you want kids?"

"Yes. I know I was around for Rory's childhood but it was as a friend not her dad and I would like to try again."

"I didn't know you felt that way. I want them too but not right now."

"I understand. Shower's hot."

Lorelai slipped of her robe and headed into the bathroom with Luke on her trail.

The next night at dinner Luke and Lorelai walked up to the door.

"Luke. What are you doing here?"

"I came for dinner. Trix invited me."

"Oh. I thought I was only going to be Lorelai. Oh well come in."

Dinner went nice and Trix offered to talk to Lorelai.

"Oh Trix um can Luke come with or just us."

"I would like you myself personally."

"I understand. I will be right out Luke."

Luke just stood there and waited for Lorelai with Emily in the living room.

"Luke come have a seat. I'm sure they will be done soon."

"Okay thanks."

"Why are you here? It's not like you and Lorelai are ever going to get married."

"I'm here for Lorelai and I love your daughter very much. I hope to marry her someday."

"Why?"

"Uh? Lorelai. Are you ready to go?"

"Yes. I'm ready."

On the drive home.

"So what was that talk with Trix about?"

"She wants to set up a trust fund for Rory. 250,000 dollars."

"Wow! That's a lot of money. Are you sure you want this money?"

"I don't know. This would be great for Harvard. Harvard is not cheap."

"Do we want to tell her or not? We'll see when we get home."

Luke and Lorelai got home and found Rory asleep on the couch and decided not to tell her. They had High Tea with Emily and Trix before she left to go home. Emily didn't want Lorelai to take the money. In the end they ended up not getting the money.

They met Rory at the bus stop to tell her.

"Hey. Why are you both here? This is nice."

"We had tea with Emily and Trix."

"Wow 3 days in a row. How did you survive?"

"Enough kidding."

"Okay. What's happening?"

"You lost out on a quarter of a million dollars today."

"What? How?"

"Trix set up a trust fund for you but we declined it."

"I think that's best."

More to come. I hope you are liking it. I put a lot of effort into it.


	6. The Reveal of Rory's Real Dad

The reveal of Rory's real dad.

Chapter 6

Dialogue taken from 1.19 Emily in Wonderland

Luke and Lorelai went to Friday night Dinner without Rory because she had some last minute homework to do. Emily was mad that she didn't tell her beforehand and told Luke off about why he was coming to every dinner.

"How long are we going to let your mom think that Chris is still her father? I want to tell her." Luke explained. He was tired of not knowing when she was going to tell Emily.

"I know you want to tell her and I think it's great but I think once it comes out. She will be all over us like wolves. Asking every little question. I'm trying to protect you."

"Now I know how Chris feels sometimes. I can't imagine going through what you went through. I wish I was there."

"I know you do. Imagine having someone think she your dad and next minute it's someone else. If I could go back I would have told you but I know what happened and I know my mom keeps calling Rory a mistake. I know that's not true."

"Let's get home. It's getting late and I'm tired. Why do your parents always tire me out?"

"I dont know. I am tired too."

Luke and Lorelai reached home and Lorelai was fast asleep so Luke carried her up the stairs to bed. Luke undressed and put his PJS on and went to bed as well. Around 3 am Lorelai woke up and went downstairs for a cup of coffee.

"Lorelai. What are you doing up at 3 in the morning?"

"It's 8 dummy. I'm going to make coffee." Lorelai looked at her Hello Kitty alarm clock and gasped "IT'S ONLY 3AM AGGGHHH"

"Are you okay?" Luke asked still half asleep

"Yes. Why wouldn't I be okay? Why am I wearing my dinner outfit?"

"You fell asleep on the way home and I put you in bed. Are you sleep-walking right now?"

At that moment Lorelai fell asleep again "That answers that question."

Luke got up and put Lorelai back in bed for the second time that night. 8 am came and Luke's alarm clock went off.

"No. Turn it off. I want to sleep."

"Honey it's only 3am." Luke joked.

Lorelai woke up after that "Was I sleepwalking last night?"

"Walking and talking. Creepy"

"Did I do anything strange last night?"

"No. You went to get coffee last night around 3."

"Oh. Rory is meeting Emily today in Stars Hollow."

"Why? She hates small towns. I'm surprised."

"Well we can't do anything about it. Let's get ready to go to work."

Later that Morning Emily arrived at the house to pick Rory up.

"I guess putting in a walkway never occurred to your mom."

"Yes she does. Every morning when she walks to work."

"Oh." Emily said.

"Do you want me to clean those for you?"

"Yes. Thank you." At that moment Luke walked downstairs and is met by Emily.

"Emily Hi. Why are you here? Oh never mind Lorelai told me earlier."

Emily looked around the house and noticed that it changed since the last time. "Luke are you living here now?"

"Yes. Is that a problem. I can move out if you don't like me being here" Luke said

"There is no need for you attitude young man. I don't really care for you all that much and I care about Rory and Lorelai so do a favor and just leave."

"Now who has a attitude. Huh?"

"Why are you living here and why do you always wear the same cheap look every day."

"I like the way I look. I love Lorelai and I wanted to move in with her."

"Oh god she's pregnant."

"No. I just love her and want to be there for her."

"I don't believe you one bit."

"Da-Luke shouldn't you be heading to work. See you tonight."

Luke almost heard Rory say Dad but caught herself at the last minute. But it didn't go unnoticed by Emily.

"Was she just about to call you Dad. You are not her dad. Chris is. I hate you."

"Same here. Now go and enjoy your day with Rory."

Luke went to visit Lorelai at work. She couldn't find her. So he asked Michel.

"Michel. Do you know where Lorelai is?"

"Escorting someone to a room Why?"

"I want to talk to her. It's important. Please Michel."

"Fine I will get her for you I don't know why but I will."

"Oh look there she is."

"Hey. What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk." Luke gestured to her office.

Lorelai went into her office with Luke following behind. "Is everything okay?'

"No. Emily came by the house while I was still getting ready and she questioned me on it again asking if you were pregnant and then Rory slipped up and almost called me dad in front of Emily."

"Oh um Did she catch on to it?"

"Yes. Then she went off on how Chris is her father and not me and she hates me."

"Oh Luke. I'm sorry. I will tell her soon I promise. I just want you to know that Emily will hate you more."

"I know. Rory keeps telling me. I love you. I want you to know that what ever happens."

"I love you too. Now I need to get back to work unless you have something else to talk about."

"Nope. I have to get back to the diner anyway. I left Caeser in charge and he's new."

Great. See you later.

Meanwhile Rory and Emily are walking around Stars Hollow and Emily hates it. She hates small towns and couldn't understand why Lorelai moved here in the first place.

"Rory. Why did you move here? It looks so unsafe."

"Stars Hollow is a very safe place. I love it here. I have Mom and Luke and this town."

"Yes Luke." Emily said with disgust

"Luke is not bad. I like him. Mom loves him and he's been there for us."

"But he runs a diner."

"So what? I didn't come to we can argue about Luke so can we stop."

"Fine. Where do you want to have lunch?"

"Uh. How about Luke's? It has great food"

"Fine. Let's go."

Luke saw Emily and Rory heading toward the diner.

"Hey Rory. Same table as usual."

"Yes thanks Luke." Luke sat them down at a table and Rachel came down from upstairs.

"Hey Rory your dad and I were wondering if you would like to go shopping with me tonight."

Rory froze and so did Luke _Did she just call me Rory's dad in front of Emily? _

"What is going on here? First you slip up and call him Dad and now her." Pointing at Rachel.

"Ask Lorelai. I don't want to tell you with all these people here."

"Fine I will. Bye Rory." Emily got up and left to find Lorelai and ask her to explain.

"Lorelai Gilmore."

"Mom Hi. Are you enjoying your day in Stars Hollow."

"Yes I am. I want to talk to you in your office."

"Okay I will be right in."

10 minutes late Lorelai walked in and sat down.

"So what do you want to talk to me about?"

"Luke and this town calling him Rory's dad. Chris is her dad not that oaf."

_Here it was that moment. I hate myself right now. "_Luke is her real dad not Chris. I was hosting a party while you were away and invited some friends from school. I was upset that night because I found Chris with someone else and went into my room to calm down. I went back out and grabbed my soda and 30 minutes later I felt dizzy. I felt like someone drugged me. I went back to my room and laid on my bed and Luke came in feeling the same way. That the last thing I remember before waking up and he is next to me sans clothes. I freaked out and left my room and forgot about it. I got back together with Chris and we had sex so I assumed it was his too. But we had a test done and Luke is her real father."

Emily walked out of the inn and straight to her car and drove to Boston to Chris's apartment.

"Emily this is a surprise."

"Hello Chris. I just got done talking to Lorelai and I want to know."

"Know what. I'm not her father. That diner owner is."

"I know. I'm not sure she is telling the truth."

"She is. I saw the paperwork and they were talking about it that night we had dinner together."

Emily walked out of Chris's apartment and went home.

"Richard."

"Emily. Is everything alright? How was your day with Rory?"

"I found out about some stuff."

"Like what? Emily calm down."

"I will not calm down. I just found out that Chris isn't Rory's father."

"Oh. Then who is?"

"That diner owner. I hate him and they kept this from me."

"I don't think they meant to keep it from you on purpose."

"All I know is that Chris overheard them talking that night Chris's parents were here. So they knew then so why not tell me."

"Waiting for a good time to tell us. I don't know."

Emily went upstairs mad and Richard left to visit Luke. He drove 30 minutes into Stars Hollow and parked next to the diner.

"Luke. May I have a word with you in private."

"Um Sure one moment." Luke said as he served his friends and out-of towners.

"Fine. I just sit here for a moment."

"I'm done. Where would you like to talk? Upstairs or Outside."

"Outside. Please thank you." Luke and Richard headed outside and Luke looked nervous.

"Why do you want to talk to me? Why not talk to Lorelai?"

"You're Rory's father right."

"Uh Yes. How did you- Emily told you. We were going to tell you. It just got longer and longer."

"I know. I just want to make sure that Lorelai and Rory are being taken care of. I have no problems with you."

"Well thank you I guess. Listen I have to get back inside. Did you want anything else?"

"No. I hope you will still come to Friday night Dinners."

"I don't know maybe."

"Bye Richard. Have a safe trip back."

"Thanks. Bye Luke."

Richard left Stars Hollow and headed back to the house where Emily was waiting for him.

"Where were you? I went upstairs and I come back down and you were gone."

"I went to go visit Luke. I wanted to talk to him."

"You went there to his diner. Why?"

"To talk to him."

"I don't want you getting involved with him."

"Why? He seems like a nice man and Lorelai and Rory think highly of him. I like him too. He is a hard worker and owns his own business. To me Luke is the right man for Lorelai and if you do anything to hurt them. They won't come back here."

Later on that night Luke came home to Lorelai and Rory on the couch watching a movie and crying along with it.

"I'm going to start on making dinner."

"Okay." Both of them said

Luke looked from the Kitchen into the living room thinking how did he get so good. He has a girlfriend who loves him and and a daughter who is so super smart and loves him too. Nothing could make him upset.


	7. On Hold

Taking Chances is on hold for now. I had to move and other stuff. Don't worry I will be back and it will be good.

Will Luke and Lorelai ever tell the town that they are dating?

Will Luke and Rory have more of a relationship now that they are Father and Daughter?

Does the town know about Luke and Lorelai or Luke and Rory?

All these questions will be answered soon.


	8. The town knows

Sorry this has been so long but I had to move and didn't have internet.

The Town Knows.

Babbette was a light sleeper so when she woke up one night to go to the bathroom she saw something strange. Why was Luke was at Lorelai's house this late? She didn't think much of it until 3 days ago when she saw the same thing again. Are they dating? Babbette went to Ms. Patty with what she saw and soon it was all over town.

"Luke hurry up we are going to be late." Lorelai said

"I don't want to go. Even now that she know I'm Rory's Dad"

"I know but look at this if Emily asks you any questions you have two buffers with you."

"Fine. Rory are you soon done getting ready? Mom wants to leave soon" Luke asked. "Where is Rory?"

"Um. I don't know I thought she was in her bedroom."

"Rory?" Luke asked knocking on her door.

"I'm coming. I was getting changed."

All three of them piled into Luke's truck and headed to Hartford for Friday Night Dinner. They got there and Emily answered the door.

"Hello Hello Hello Come on in"

"No."

"Why?"

"You are scaring Luke."

"Oh Come in I want to show you something."

"Check to see if the cap in on the rubbing alcohol" Lorelai told Luke.

Lorelai, Luke and Rory followed Emily into a new room

"What is this? It looks very pink" Lorelai said

"This is Rory's bedroom for when she stays here."

"Why would Rory need a bedroom when her house is 30 minutes away in Stars Hollow?"

"Just in case something might happen or you just had to take that girl away from us and to live in that potting shed. You would have slept on the street or in a cardboard box just to get away from us."

"I was unhappy here. Rory came at the right time. I just needed to get out of this house."

"You know what go home. Dinner is off I can't look at you right now."

"Mom. Why are you making this into a big deal. I told you where I was. All you had to do is drive. I never kept Rory from you I left that door open you just never used it."

"Lorelai let's go. I don't want to Rory to see you fighting with Grandma."

"Fine Let's go." Lorelai said as she walked to the door.

On the way back from Hartford Lorelai started crying." I know I have a crappy relationship with my parents but why does she treat me this way. I always told her where me and Rory were staying. Why does she make a big deal out of not seeing me when she could of?"

"I don't know why Lorelai I really don't. Emily Gilmore is a hard woman to get along with. Just calm down I really don't want Rory to see you crying."

Luke drove Lorelai and Rory home and the next day at Luke's Luke was being questioned by Ms. Patty.

"Luke are you dating Lorelai?"

Luke hated when people butted in on his personal life especially Ms. Patty. "Why do you ask?"

"Babbette saw you leaving Lorelai's house every morning for the last 2 months and Rachel called you Rory's dad."

"Oh Geez. Why can't you just leave me and my life alone. Fine yes Rory is mine I found out a month ago and yes Lorelai and I are dating."

At that moment Luke knew what he said and knew he was going to be asked many questions.

"How are you Rory's dad? I thought that other guy was?"

"How is Lorelai in bed?"

"What do her parents think of you being her dad?"

"All right everyone out. I will not answer any questions ok. Lorelai and I would just like to get through this part of it."

Everyone shut up at the point.

Meanwhile Rachel was upstairs in the apartment and heard everything and heard Luke come upstairs.

"Rachel what are you still doing here? Are you for me?"

"I was until I saw you with Lorelai. Do you love her?"

"Yes. I loved her for 4 years."

"I guess I should go then. See you around Luke."

Luke watched as his ex-girlfriend walk out of the door and out of his life. He headed for the Independence Inn.

"Lorelai. Can we talk for a minute?"

"Sure. Is everything all right?"

"The town knows"

"Knows what?"

"About you and me and Rory being mine."

"Oh How do they know?"

"Babbette. She sees me leaving the house every night plus I ranted about it in the diner today."

"I bet Ms. Patty loved that."

"She did. I got asked many questions I would not like to answer."

"Like what?"

"How good you are in bed. I really didn't want to answer that."

"Oh Ms. Patty. Well at least the town knows now."

"I will be home late tonight. Don't wait up for me ok."

"See you later stud."

"Jeez."

The next day Lorelai woke Rory up and was very cranky. Then Lorelai went on and shopping spree for Luke.

"What? You didn't need to buy me this stuff."

"What if we wanted to get something nice to eat? Now you have a nice shirt and pants."

"Can I at least have my credit card back?"

"Fine. I also got you a suit to wear to Friday night dinner and a new belt."

"Did no one at that store notice that you were going to some kind of psychotic episode?"

"Um No. Here try this one on please."

"No."

"Would for once not look like a extra for Seven Brides for Seven Sons."

"Huh? Why the sudden need to dress me now?"

"I like you all dresses up then after were done I can unwrap you in bed."

"Can't argue with that."

"Do a little dance for me."

"What? No."

"Come on Luke. For once be too sexy for your shirt."

"Get away from me you mental patient."

After that Lorelai left Luke's and went to pick up Rory.

"Hey"

"What."

"Ok you have been in this mood for a week now and I want Rory back."

"No. I want to go home."

"No let's talk. Is this about Dean yet?"

"Why does everyone keep bringing him up and Mr. Medina knows about my breakup. How does he know?"

"I went to see him after I had a fight with Luke."

"Did you sleep with him?"

"No. I wanted to but Max said that I would regret it later and I went home. Don't ever tell any of this to Luke or I will punish you."

"Oh what's new about that. You never punish me."

"Ok we are going home."

"Fine see you at home."

Lorelai went into Doose's Market to get stuff and went home.

"Hey Rory I got some Silly String for later. We can spray it on Luke later."

Lorelai didn't get a answer "Rory? Where are you? Answer Please?"

Lorelai grabbed the phone and called Luke.

"Luke. Rory is gone I can't find her."

"Hold on. I will be right there."

"Thanks."

Luke sped over to Lorelai's house and she was crying.

"Do you know where she might have gone?"

"No. We were talking and it turned into a fight and the next thing is that she said she was going home and I arrive home and she is not here."

"We will find her I promise. She couldn't have gone far."

"You are a great boyfriend. I'm happy I am with you. I need to tell you something."

"Ok. This doesn't sound good."

"Remember when Rory broke up with Dean and I didn't know if I could handle being with you."

"Yes I remember. I was alone in my apartment drinking about how I almost lost you both."

"Well I-" The phone started ringing and Lorelai picked it up "Rory?"

"No. It's your mother. Rory is here with me. I thought I let you know."

"She-She's there. How did she get there?"

"She took a cab. She seems upset and said you had a fight."

"We had a talk and can I talk to Rory please?"

"She's in her room sleeping. We will talk about this tomorrow"

"I will pick her up tomorrow."

"Why pick her up? Her school is right down from her. No sense picking her up when her school is right here"

"Fine Luke and I will pick her up after school."

"You really want to pick her up. What if you have another fight?"

At that moment Lorelai hung up the phone. She hated arguing with her mom. "She's at my parents."

"At least she's safe."

"Why would she take off and go to my parent's house? We could always talk things out."

"We will go and get her tomorrow."

"I love you. I want to be with you."

"I love you too. Let's get to bed. It's been a long day."

The next day Lorelai went into Doose's and went to Dean.

"I thought you were going to be great for Rory but I have to tell you that I think you are scum. You are going to be hard pressed to find another girl like Rory."

"I hate everyone blaming this on me. I say I love you and what she just sits there."

"What?"

"I have boxes to unpack so just leave me alone."

Lorelai left Doose's and went into Luke's

"I know the reason Dean and Rory broke up. It's stupid."

"What?"

"He told her that he loved her and she didn't respond."

"Is that why Rory was in a bad mood all week?"

"I guess. Are you ready to go get Rory?"

"One second. Ok I am ready to go."

Lorelai and Luke drive up to Hartford to pick up Rory.

"Lorelai? Luke? I thought you were going to call? I haven't talked to her about this."

"Just step out of my way. Luke are you coming?"

Luke was still standing in the doorway when Lorelai spoke "Yes I'm coming"

Lorelai opened the bedroom door and saw Rory on the bed.

"Mom I'm so sorry."

"When you said that you would go home I thought you meant our house."

"I just needed to get out of that town. I couldn't take it anymore."

"I know. I talked to Dean today."

"What? Why? Did he tell you?"

"Yes. He told me that he told you he loved you. Why didn't you say it back?"

"I was afraid. He is my first boyfriend and I didn't know what to say."

"Let's get home and we will talk about it."

Later on that night

"Right before Emily called you were going to say something to me. What was it?" Luke asked

I know I'm leaving you on a cliffhanger. I will update this more often now I promise.


	9. Breakups and Makeups

This is the 9th chapter of Taking Chances.

Dialogue is taken from P.S I love you and Love, Daisies and Troubadours

Break-ups and Make-ups

Last chapter

"Right before Emily called you were going to say something to me. What was it?" Luke asked.

Chapter 9

"Lorelai. Did you hear me?"

"Yes I heard you. I was going to say that I missed having you around." Lorelai lied.

"Oh. I thought it was more than that. Sorry. I missed having you around too."

"Luke Do you want more kids?"

"Uh sure I never gave it much thought. I want to wait until we are married. If we are getting married."

"Oh. Ok. That was a good answer. You are thinking about marriage."

"I am. I love you and I want to marry you and be a real family with Rory and other kids too."

"That would be great. I love you too."

The next day at the Inn Michel picked the phone up and answered it.

"Independence Inn Michel speaking"

"Michel It's Luke. Is Lorelai in today?"

"Yes. Is this personal?"

"Uh Just give the phone to Lorelai."

Michel walked into Lorelai's Office and threw the phone at Lorelai." Your boyfriend wants to talk to you."

"Luke are you still there?"

"Yeah I'm still here."

"What do you want today."

"What are you wearing today?"

"Uh. White shirt and a black skirt. You?"

"Nothing. Just me upstairs."

"It must be cold. Do you want me to come over?"

"Yes. I'm sitting in the chair by the door. Hurry."

"Ok. I'm on my way right now. See you soon."

Lorelai never heard this side of Luke before. She liked it.

Lorelai headed over to Luke's and went upstairs where they normally have sex and Luke wasn't there. Then she wondered if he was at her house. She went home and still didn't see Luke and she went upstairs and she still couldn't find him. She replayed the conversation in her head and she knew where he was. She went back to the inn and went to room 7 and there was Luke in bed waiting for her.

"What took you so long? I got cold."

"I went to the diner first then to the house and I couldn't find you then I remembered the conversation we had and it clicked. I got here as fast as I could."

"Come here."

"Ok."

"Lorelai Gilmore I love you very much. You are the mother of my only daughter and I cared for you even before we met. I was doing that stuff around your house because I wanted to see you and that night in the diner when I asked you out I never would have known that Rory was mine."

Luke got out of bed and put on some boxers and knelt down on one knee "Lorelai Gilmore will you marry me?"

"Oh Luke. Yes. I will Did you have this all planned?"

"Yes I did. I made the reservation weeks ago under the name Davis."

"I saw that. That's so weird." Lorelai said looking at her fiancé.

"I wanted to be private and special. Do you want to celebrate now?" Luke said looking at the bed.

A hour later Lorelai went down to the kitchen in a robe looking for food when she ran into Sookie.

"Hi Sookie."

"Lorelai. Why are you in a robe?"

"Luke just proposed to me a hour ago and after that we made love and I need food because I am hungry."

"OMG Luke proposed. That's so great. Is he upstairs right now?"

"Yes Why? No. You can tell him later."

"Why? Oh. Get back upstairs to your man."

Lorelai went back upstairs to Luke and stayed with him all day. After that Lorelai and Luke went home.

"I can't believe we spent the entire day in bed. I love you so much."

"Oh I can believe it. You wore me out." Luke said

"I want to tell Rory the good news. Will you come with me to tell her?"

"Of course I will she's mine too. I wouldn't miss it."

Luke and Lorelai walked toward Rory's room "Rory?"

"Yeah" Rory said opening her door.

"We would like to tell you something. Luke has asked me to marry him and I said yes."

"Oh Is that all. I have work to do. Congrats." Rory said as she closed the door.

Lorelai looked shocked "What just happened here?"

"I don't know. Is she still dealing with her break-up with Dean."

"I guess. Let's just leave her alone for tonight."

"I guess. Let's go spend another 8 hours in bed as a newly engaged couple."

The next morning Lorelai and Luke woke up happy and in love and were going to go another round when Rory barged through the door.

"Mom. Can we go shopping today? I need stuff." Rory said after bargaing into the room and seeing Luke and Lorelai there.

"Oh I didn't know I'm sorry. I won't barge in anymore."

"Rory what happened? You seem different. Is everything alright?" Luke asked.

"I-I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"Because you are not being Rory and you been different ever since your break-up."

"No I'm not alright. I miss Dean. I want him back."

"Go downstairs and we will talk about this all three of us ok"

"Ok. Meet you downstairs." Rory said as she was leaving her parent's bedroom.

Lorelai and Luke went downstairs to talk to Rory. She was still missing him and she tries to go into Doose's but he is never in there anymore.

Lorelai was driving to work when her cell phone rang."Hello."

"Lor. It's Chris. I need to see you. I want to be with you. I love you Lorelai. I know Rory isn't mine but in my heart she is mine. I want to marry you."

"Chris. Stop it. I'm not in love with you and Rory is not yours She is Luke's and I am marrying him. He proposed to me last night and I said yes. I love him and I want to be with him. "

"But Emily said we can still be a family. I know she isn't mine what what the hell does Luke even care about her?"

"How dare you say that about Luke. He has been around more than you have. I glad he is her father because she looks up to him and sees him as a role model. I can't do this anymore Chris. I can't see you. I love Luke and I am going to marry him. Goodbye "

"Lor" Chris heard a dialtone on the end of his cellphone knowing that she wasn't there anymore.

Lorelai walked into the kitchen crying and Sookie saw her. "Lorelai what's wrong?"

"Stupid Chris and Emily"

"What happened?"

"Chris called me this morning and told me to leave Luke and marry him and we can be a family."

"Wow. That's big. Where does Emily fit into all of this?"

"She told him to call me. She hates Luke and loves Chris."

"I'll be right back. I have to go somewhere."

Lorelai got in her car and drove to Hartford. She got out of the car and knocked on the door and Emily answered.

"Hi Mom. How are you today?"

"Good. You?"

" I got a phone call from Chris today asking me to marry him and he told me you told him to do it. Why?"

"Chris is a nice man. What on earth you could see in that diner owner. I still can't believe he is Rory's dad. I thought you would be more happy with Chris"

"Luke asked me to marry him and I said yes. I know you don't approve of this and I understand but Rory is happy and I am happy."

" Congrats. I think we are going to be busy on that day."

"Mom. I never loved Chris. I love Luke."

"Goodbye Lorelai."

That's all for now. I will try to get more up in October. PLEASE REVIEW.


	10. Wedding plans and Jess arrives

Taking Chances  
Chapter 10

Lorelai was heading home from Hartford and was crying because her daughter and mom didn't care about her wedding. She headed to Luke's to tell Luke about her news.

"Luke. Are you in here? I need to talk to you."

"Lorelai are you okay?"

"No. My mom and Rory won't come to the wedding."

"What? I don't believe it. Why won't Rory come to the wedding?

"Dean" Lorelai only got out one word before she started crying again.

Luke was furious with Dean and went to have a word with him.

"Dean. We need to talk"

"I have nothing to say to you or Rory or even Lorelai."

"She's not coming to my wedding because she knows you will be there."

"Like I'm sure Rory will miss her parent's wedding"

"She is. She won't even come out of her room anymore. She misses you Dean"

"If she misses me why won't she some here herself "

"I guess you don't get it. I'm leaving."

Luke headed back to the diner and saw Rory sitting at the counter with Lorelai

"Rory. Do you want something to eat?"

"Sure. Thanks."

Luke went over to Lorelai and sat at a table away from Rory.

"Is everything okay with Rory?"

"Yes. She's coming to the wedding. She is going to be my maid of honor and Sookie and Lane are going to be bridesmaids. Have you picked your groomsmen yet?"

"Yes. My sister's kid Jess and Kirk and Jackson."

"Kirk? Really?"

"He really wanted to do it. I have a question. Can you include my sister in the wedding?"

"Sure. Where is she from?"

"Uh we'll she tends to marry losers and then they steal her money so she and Jess her son are living in NYC right now but could change."

"Oh. How old is Jess? 10?

"Uh. 17. She had him when she was 16. The dad is a real deadbeat. He said he was going to get diapers and he never came back. "

"Oh Luke. Now I see where you come from not knowing about Rory."

"Yeah we'll things go on right."

Luke and Lorelai turned and watched Rory eating. "Why are you watching me? It's creepy" Lorelai just laughed.

All three of them walked home together and waiting at home is Emily and Dean.

"Uh Oh" Luke said.

"It's ok. Go inside" Luke walked inside the house.

Dean walked up to Rory and started talking. "I'm sorry. I guess I over reacted. I love you Rory and I want you" Rory just stood there. "Rory?"Dean said. "Fine. I guess you don't love me then."

"Dean don't go. I love you Dean. I was scared." Dean goes up and kisses Rory in front of Lorelai Luke and Emily.

"Dean. You might want to move very quickly."

"Why?" Rory pointed to the porch behind him and saw Lorelai smiling and Luke getting red. "Talk to you tomorrow"

"Ok"

While Dean and Rory were talking Emily and Lorelai were talking.

"So mom what do you want? Do you want to bring down Luke again?"

"No. I want to say I'm sorry."

"What? Why?"

"I know you and I have different outlooks on life and I want to tell you that I think Luke is a fine man and I would like to be included in your wedding."

"Uh thanks. Is there anything else you wanted to tell me?"

"No. Good night Lorelai"

Lorelai and Rory walk back to the house.

"This has been one weird evening." Luke said

Rory and Lorelai both agreed. After that all three of them went back into the house.

"So what did Emily want?" Luke asked

"She wants to be included in the wedding. Chris called me today and told me to run away and marry him and I knew that Emily was behind it."

"What? I hate him. What makes him think that he can do that?"

"He's Chris. Just let it go."

"I wish he would just leave us alone."

"Let's talk about our wedding. Did you get your tux yet?"

"No I didn't. I'm waiting for Jess so we can go together."

"Ok. Do we want to pick a date?"

"Yes. What would you like?"

"I would like a summer wedding. June or July"

"How about June 3rd. That's 3 months away"

"That sounds great. Now about the honeymoon?"

"Do we have to do this tonight. I want to go bed."

"Fine. I'll meet you upstairs. I want to talk to Rory.

"Ok. Meet you upstairs."

Luke went upstairs and Lorelai went to talk to Rory.

"Rory. Can I talk to you?"

"Sure."

"Is everything ok with Dean?"

"Yes. He told me that he loved me and I told him back."

"Wow. You are in love. I'm happy. Do you want to go bridesmaid dress shopping with me tomorrow?"

"Oh yes. I want to go. Did you set a date yet?"

"We did. June 3rd. I'm happy.

"June 3rd? That's 3 months. Can you plan a wedding in that time?"

"I believe we can. I have no worries."

"Ok. I'm heading to bed. See you in the morning."

"Night. Love you."

Lorelai headed upstairs and went to bed. The next morning all three were at Luke's eating breakfast when Chris showed up.

"Get out! You are not welcome here

."I'm here to talk to Lorelai. If that's all right with you. "

"It's not. You have no more to do with Lorelai or Rory. I am marrying her in 3 months." Chris left the diner and Lorelai starts crying. Luke goes over to her.

"He's gone. He's not coming back. I hate seeing you upset."

"It's okay. I need to get Rory to go dress shopping. I'll see you later. Don't forget that dinner is tonight."

"Do we have to go?"

"Yes. Plus my dad doesn't know about the wedding."

"Oh. Meet at the diner at 6."

Lorelai went back to the house and relaxed all day after shopping with Rory until she got a phone call.

"He's coming and I'm not prepared. Where is he going to stay? My apartment or your house?"

"Who's coming where?"

"Jess my sister's kid. She sent him early."

"Ok. He can stay at the house. Do you know what he likes to eat."

"Um no. What do most kids like to eat?"

"We will deal with that later. Do you know when he is coming?"

"All I know is that Liz sent him on a bus and is headed here right now."

"Ok. One step at a time. I will go home and get the guest bedroom ready and you will go and wait for him at the bus stop."

Fine. See you later.

2 hours later Jess and Luke arrived at the house.

"This is where you live. The way mom told me that you were still living above that diner."

"I moved to be closer to Lorelai and Rory."

"Why. Mom always thought you were going to be single and now you are living with them."

"Rory is my daughter. I found out 3 months ago."

"How old is she? 10?"

"16. I know what you are thinking but I never knew unlike your father who ran at the first sight of you. You came at a good time. I asked Lorelai to marry me and she said yes. Will you be my best man?"

"Oh. Is that why Liz sent me here or what?"

"Uh no. I still don't know why she sent you here."

"Fine I will be your best man."

"Great. The fitting is next Friday." Luke said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Luke. What fitting? Luke?"

I skipped a few episodes only because it involved Max and Lorelai and just didn't fit. Jess is in the story now but I haven't decided yet if I will have them date because Rory is Luke's so I believe Luke will be protected of Rory. Hope you enjoyed it. PLEASE REVIEW.

Sent from my iPhone=


	11. Fights and Exes Return

Taking Chances

Chapter 11

Fittings and Fights

All 4 of them left for Friday night Dinner.

"I still don't want to go and why did you make me bring Jess along again?"

"I want to include him in anything that we do. That's what families are for."

"Well after what happened today I not sure Jess wants to be part of this family"

2 hours before.

"Jess. I would like you to me Rory. Rory this is Jess my nephew."

"Hi. Would you like something to drink. I know we have water and that's about it."

"Um no. I'm fine. Is it weird being related to him." Jess said pointing at Luke.

"No. He's my dad. He's the kindest person I could ask for."

"So is this your room? You read a lot of books".

"I have more. Luke built me that when I was 6 and I got a shelf to put under my bed. What are you doing?"

"Escaping. You coming?"

"No. I have to get ready for dinner and you should to."

"I don't even want to be here and now all of a sudden I have to follow people. Not going to happen."

"Why?"

"I'm a rebel. I still don't know why my mom sent me here."

"Fine do what you want but if Lorelai or Luke sees that you aren't here they will go looking for you and I will tell you now that Stars Hollow is very small and not many places to hide."

"Fine. I'll coming back in. What's that noise?" Jess said climbing back into the window.

"Don't ask and don't go upstairs. Save you many years of therapy."

"Oh Gross. They do that while you are in the house."

Upstairs after Luke came back with Jess. Luke went upstairs and saw Lorelai and…

"I'm surprised you can keep up with me. I'm getting old." Luke said

"Luke you are not getting old. We are only 36. That's not old."

"It is if we want to have more kids. I know we have Rory and Jess but I would like another one."

"Oh. I didn't know you were thinking about that. I would like to wait until we are married."

"Why? Why not try now. It won't hurt anything besides you are still on the pill right?"

"Yes. We can try. Do you want to start trying?"

1 hour till dinner.

Lorelai and Luke got dressed and went downstairs and saw Rory but not Jess.

"Rory. Where's Jess?"

"Out. He went out to walk around. He will be back in time for dinner. He didn't want to hear you guys upstairs."

"Um ok" Luke coughed as he was turning red

"Are you ok there Luke?"

"I'm fine. It's just We had sex while Rory was in the house. We broke a big rule."

"Oh. Weill we know for next time. Let's get ready for dinner."

Luke and Lorelai went upstairs and started changing when Luke spoke up.

"I can't do this. I can't raise Jess. He's out there doing god knows what and we were up here. We should have been downstairs."

"Hey Jess won't do anything to this town. If he does Taylor will get to him and so will we. I not so sure we should try for a kid right now. If you can't handle Jess how can you handle a newborn."

"Lorelai I want a kid with you and I already do but I want more. I can handle Jess I just need to get things straight. I don't want to fight with you on this. Jess is a messed up kid and we can't change him."

"I guess- I don't know . Having Rory changed everything for me. I knew I wanted a better life for her so I moved out here and I know what it's like raising a kid."

"So you had a kid so that makes you think you know everything? Come on Lorelai."

"Yeah I had a kid so I know"

"Do you think you got lucky with Rory. I mean you did get pregnant at 16."

"Hey. Who got me pregnant? I believe it was you."

"I'm going back to the apartment until dinner. See you later."

"Fine with me."

Luke walked out of the house slamming the door on the way out and it got Rory's attention.

"Mom? Are you up here?"

Rory saw her mom on the floor crying "What happened? Luke walked out of here mad and your crying."

I had a fight with Luke. It was a stupid fight about Jess. I need to talk to him. Oh my I hope we are still-"

Lorelai starts crying again and Rory leaves and heads toward the diner.

"Luke I know you are there."

"Rory? Is your mom ok?"

"No. She keeps on crying. She needs you."

"I'm giving her space until dinner."

"This is something that needs fixing right now. Come home."

"Ok. Let me grab my coat. Is that Jess out there?"

"I don't know. Let's get home."

In the car going to Dinner

"Luke I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking. Please don't be mad at me."

"I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at myself. I know what you went through with Rory and would love that again. We will work on Jess together and I know we can do something.I still don't want to go and why did you make me bring Jess along again?"

"I want to include him in anything that we do. That's what families are for."

"Well after what happened today I not sure Jess wants to be part of this family"

"Well I agree with you but he is family."

They get to Hartford and get to the Gilmore Mansion.

"Whoa. Is where you grew up?"

"Yes and you are going to one of the people world can make Luke feel down."

Lorelai rang the doorbell and a maid answered the door " Don't learn any of the maids names. You will see a new one next week."

"Hello. We are the Gilmore and Danes. We are here for dinner."

"Lorelai. You're late. Come in here we have someone we would like you and Luke to meet."

"Ok." Lorelai said as she walked into the living room.

"Rachel?" Lorelai and Luke said at the same time.

"Oh good you know each other."

"Uh mom. Can I talk to in the kitchen?"

"No Lorelai we have company. Is it important?"

"Yes. That is Luke's ex-girlfriend."

"Oh. Rachel why didn't you say that you knew Luke?"

"I didn't know that I was meeting them."

"Well I was going to hire her for your weddng photos but I guess we will find someone else. Thank you for coming Rachel."

"You are getting married Luke. That's great."

"Thanks Rachel. Have a good night."

I know this is a short chapter but more is on the way. I would like some baby names in the future and a wedding song for Luke and Lorelai to dance to. I hope you like it and PLEASE REVIEW.


	12. Chapter 12

Taking Chances

Chapter 12

Rory's coming out Party

After dinner ended they all left and Luke asked a question "Why would your mom hire Rachel as our photographer?"

"Well at least she knows now right. Let's get home. We all had a long day.

The next day at the diner Luke was serving his customers when he heard a loud crash. "What was that?"

"Sorry Uncle Luke. I was trying to get something from the top shelf"

"What are you even doing back here? I'm the only one that's allowed back here."

"I said I was sorry. I'm heading out. See you at home."

Jess left as Lorelai and Rory were heading in.

"Hey. I thought you were going dress shopping today?"

"We did. The bridesmaid's dresses are going to be olive and my dress is going to be bright pink. I also picked out your tux it's going to be bright neon blue."

"Are you joking? I'm not going to wear anything that ugly and I want you both to take it back and get new colors." Both Lorelai and Rory start laughing.

"We didn't pick any of those. We just wanted to see you rant."

"Hey Dad I have a question to ask you."

"Ok. This doesn't sound good"

"I went over to Grandma's today and she told me that mom never had a coming out party because of me. So she asked me if I could do it."

"No No No" Lorelai said.

"Why? What's so bad about a coming out party?"

"Dresses and tuxes and gloves. I'm so happy I missed my coming out.

"It doesn't sound so bad. Rory you have my permission to go to this party."

"I'm reading her that the dad has to walk her down the stairs and present her."

"Somehow I'm wishing I'm not her dad right now."

"You told her she can go so that means that you get to dress up in a tux and cummerbund."

"Oh great. One more thing Emily can criticize me for."

"Just look at it as a test run for the wedding."

"Only fancier. Ok I'm going. What's first?"

"Telling Emily."

"Oh goodbye."

"Luke get back here. You said she could do this and I need your full support."

"Fine. We will tell her next week at dinner."

"That would work but the dance is on Thursday. Call her."

Luke picked up the phone and started calling Emily. He hated it.

"Hello. Is either Mr. Gilmore or Mrs. Gilmore there please?"

"Yes this is Mrs. Gilmore."

"Hi this is Luke Danes calling about the Debutante Ball on Thursday."

"Yes What about it. Is Rory going to it?"

"Yes she is."

"Wonderful. I'll call later with stuff."

"Ok. Thank you. Goodbye."

Luke hung up the phone

"So?"

"She is going to call us later with stuff."

"What stuff? Oh."

"What? Is there more to this than I realized"

"I just know she is going to go crazy with this. Why did you let her do this?"

"Lorelai it won't that bad. I'm sure it will go by and-"

"See even Luke thinks it's a bad idea."

Both Luke and Lorelai were right it was a bad idea. Emily kept calling the house every 5 minutes asking if Rory had this or if Rory needed this. After a while Luke and Lorelai didn't even answer the phone or they would pick it up and hang up on Emily. Thursday was the day of the dance and everyone was nervous. Rory and Dean rode together in one car and Luke and Lorelai rode together in the Jeep.

"You look very nice tonight Luke. Thanks again for doing this for Rory."

"Am I finally going to be on Emily's good side now or am I always going to look like a bad guy?"

"Let's see how tonight goes."

All four of them get to the club and Rory and Lorelai just stand there. "Whoa"

"What? Is everything ok?"

Lorelai and Rory didn't say anything they just pointed at the staircase.

"Girls." Luke muttered as he went looking for the bar.

Later on after Luke walked Rory down the stairs and Dean and Rory danced Emily said something that shocked Lorelai.

"That should have been you up there. Nothing's the way it's supposed to be tonight."

Luke saw Lorelai crying and went up to her. "What happened?"

"Emily. She said that it should have been me up there but I didn't because of Rory."

"Let's get home. Dean and Rory can get home ok."

Luke and Lorelai headed home and they got a surprise waiting for them.

"What the hell is he doing here? I thought I told you to stay away from her."

"She's mine and no one can have her." Chris said and his breath smelling like alcohol.

"Get the hell out of here before I hurt you."

"YOU TOOK HER AWAY FROM ME NOW I HAVE NOTHING."

"Go sober up Chris and stay away from me."

Luke and Lorelai walked into the house and started to relax.

"Rory and I picked out our wedding slogan. We have buried the putrid corpse of liberty"

"You are kidding right."

"No. We were at Fran's the other day tasting cakes for the wedding and we were high on sugar rush. So this is what we picked."

"I thought Sookie was making our cake and no I will not have that as our slogan."

"Fine and yes Sookie is making our cake but doesn't hurt to try others. What would you like our slogan to be?"

"How about Written in the Stars. I like that."

"Oh Luke that's wonderful. I have to tell Rory when she gets home. "

"I thought you would like it."

"I can't believe in a month I am going to be Mrs. Luke Danes."

"So you are taking my name when we get married."

"Yes. I was thinking between Gilmore-Danes or just Danes but I want your last name."

" You came in great for Rory tonight. She told me that one of her friend backstage said that you are sexy and that if you weren't Rory's dad that she would steal you away."

"Oh god. I hope the only girl who finds me sexy is you."

"Me too but what about Ms. Patty? She keeps grabbing your butt. I have to keep her away from you."

"Ah jeez Lorelai. You had to bring that up."

"I'm going to be busy the next few weeks. We have this group of people coming in from Chicago and are renting out the Independence Inn. Ooh can we rent out the inn for the wedding?"

"To get married in or for people who are too drunk to get home."

"Both. We have enough rooms to hold everyone."

"Ok let's do it. We can go back to the house if Rory stays at the inn."

"Oh Where's Rory? I thought she would be home by now."

"Relax. It's not midnight yet. Once it hits 12:15 then we can worry besides I already want to rip Dean's head off."

"Why? Dean is good for Rory. I hope she doesn't end up with someone like Jess."

"Don't worry about that Jess has a girlfriend already. I found them half-dressed in my apartment. I was furious but when the girl said Dad I had to laugh."

"She thought you were Jess's dad. That's too funny."

The next morning Luke and Lorelai wake up and head downstairs. Luke knocks on Rory's door and she doesn't answer.

"Rory come out please." Luke said

Neither Luke or Lorelai heard a sound so Lorelai opens the door to Rory's room and she is not there.

"Luke where's Rory?"

"I don't know. I know we went to bed but I don't remember her coming home last night."

"I don't think she came home last night. I'm thinking bad thoughts right now. "

"I'm sure they are safe." At that moment Rory walks through the door.

"Where have you been?"

"I fell asleep at Ms. Patty's. Nothing happened."

"Why didn't you call me or Luke? I was worried sick about you."

"My phone died. Why don't you believe me? I did not sleep with Dean last night."

"That another thing you are going on the pill. You have a lot going for you right now and if you are I would be very disappointed. I know what it's like. Now having you changed my life. I love you for that."

"I'm so sorry Mom and you too Luke"

"Just be more careful."

"I will be Mom. What's for breakfast?"

"I know I'm your best friend but right now I'm playing the mom card. There is going to be some grounding and you are not allowed to see Dean anymore."

"That's not fair. I did nothing wrong. I hate you. "

"Rory." Rory went into her room and slammed it.

"Luke I never had to punish her. Is she growing up?"

"I don't know but I have to leave. Jess is meeting me at the diner. We are getting fitted for our tuxes."

"Ok. Don't forget we have dinner tonight with my parents."

"I saw them enough of them last night. I will be ready by 6:30."

Luke left and met up with Jess at the diner and met Jackson and Kirk at the Tuxedo Rental store. Luke had trouble with a woman measuring his inseam while Jess, Jackson and Kirk started laughing. After that they went to got get lunch and they ran into Rachel.

"Rachel? What are you still doing here?"

"I'm still here to take your wedding photos then I'm leaving."

Luke left wondering about Rachel's attitude toward him. He headed back into town and headed home. When he reached home it looked dark but Lorelai's jeep was still there. He unlocked the door and headed inside when a bright light hit him.

"SURPRISE"

"What the- What is this?"

"It's a wedding shower. We planned it out." Babette said.

"Where's Lorelai?"

"Upstairs she's still upset about Rory."

Luke went upstairs and saw Lorelai on the bed sleeping.

"Lorelai are you okay?"

"No. I hated to punish her. We are best friends first and mom and daughter second. There was never a time where I had to be the mom."

"We can all talk about it later. There is a wedding shower for us downstairs. The entire town is here."

Next chapter will be the wedding shower. I hope you are still reading this and PLEASE REVIEW.


	13. The almost wedding party

Thanks for all the reviews. I really enjoy them. I going to do a few more chapters then make a sequel.

Chapter 13- The almost wedding party and trip to Harvard

Lorelai didn't want to go downstairs. She knew it was a wedding shower for her and Luke but she was still upset about Rory. Luke went downstairs and told the party that Lorelai was still upset and that we should have the party in the town square when Lorelai feels better. Luke feels bad about Rory and Lorelai so he goes and talks to Rory.

"Rory its Luke. Can I come in?"

"What do you want? You want to yell at me too."

"No I want to talk with you. Is that ok?"

"Fine come in. What did you want to talk to me about?"

"I'm not going to yell at you Mom already did that. I am disappointed in you though. She already had a fight with Chris last night and this morning when you weren't in your bed she panicked."

"Chris was here last night? How did that go?"

"He was here drunk saying that I took everything away from him and now he has nothing."

"I'm sorry. I didn't think. My cell phone was dead. I know mom is mad at me and I hate that. I never disobey you or mom."

"Well Lorelai is pretty upset. Why don't you go upstairs and apologize and I will start making dinner."

"Okay. We will be right down"

While Luke was cooking dinner Rory went upstairs to talk with Lorelai.

"Mom. It's Rory."

"Rory. Where's Luke?"

"Downstairs making dinner I came up here to say I'm sorry. It wasn't like me. I won't do anything like that again."

"I know I was just angry at myself and with Chris's visit it pushed me over the edge."

"I know it did. Luke told me downstairs."

"Luke talked to you? Why?"

"He was just talking to me. Why? Don't you want him to talk to me?"

"Uh no. It just doesn't seem like Luke. I have a great daughter and Luke is just looking out for you."

"Let's go downstairs I think dinner is almost ready."

"Okay. Let's go Luke will soon look for us."

As they spoke about Luke he appeared at the door to the bedroom.

"Oh sorry is everything okay?"

"Yes" Rory and Lorelai said at the same time laughing.

"Go down I will be right down. I have to change my shirt. I got food on it."

"I wouldn't mind watching you change your shirt."

"Ugh gross. That's it I'm heading downstairs. "

"I don't think Rory likes her parents when they are making out."

"You think. At least things are back together with you and Rory. "

"Yeah I glad too. Let's get downstairs I'm starving."

"Of you are."

The next day Lorelai was heading to work when she received a phone call and saw that it was Emily.

"What do you want Mom? I'm just about to head into work."

"Chris was in an accident last night. They are not sure that he's going to make it."

"Good for him. It will teach him a lesson."

"What? How dare you say that! Chris was your friend growing up."

"He was so drunk last night when he came to my house. "

"He was drunk? Oh no."

"Yes and screamed at me and Luke for ruining everything for him since Rory isn't his."

"I guess you do have your reasons for not seeing him. Tell me this Lorelai did you ever love him."

"Maybe when we were in high school but not anymore I love Luke and I am getting married in less than a month. "

"Thank you. You were finally honest with me. I will give you updates on Chris."

"Thanks mom. I have to get into work. I will talk with you later." Lorelai said as she hung up the phone and walked into work.

Lorelai walked into the kitchen and started talking with Sookie. She told him about Chris and how her was drunk and how Emily called her to tell her that Chris was in the hospital.

"So are you going to see him? I mean he was there for you. "

"No Sookie he was never there. He ran at the first sight of Rory. I had to raise her by myself and I wish."

"You wish what? That you found Luke earlier in life or what?"

"Yes he was my high school boyfriend and we did grow up together."

"But?"

"No no buts end of story. I'm not seeing him it would just bring up old feelings and I am getting married in less than a month so I need to focus on that. "

"Ok. Are you going to tell Luke or Rory that Chris is in the hospital?"

"I haven't figured that one yet. "

Lorelai left work around 5 and headed home. She got home and saw a chuppah in her front lawn. She looked at it and went inside.

"Luke there is an archway type thing on my driveway. Did you have anything to do with that?"

"Yes. I did. I thought you wouldn't see it. I built it for our wedding."

"You built that?"

"I did. I had some time off and I worked on it during my lunch break and other times too."

"Wow. Does it matter that we both are not Jewish?"

"I never thought about it but it doesn't have to be a chuppah."

"I can't believe we are getting married in less than a month. "

"I know. Your mom called today. She told me that Chris was in the hospital."

"I know. She called me too. I don't want to see him. I know he was my ex-boyfriend and I grew up with him but I think it will bring up old feelings and I don't want that."

"Ok. I agree with you but should we tell Rory. I mean she thought that Chris was her father for at least 16 years. Do you think she would want to see him?"

"Only she can make that decision. So what are you making for dinner tonight? Smells good whatever it is."

"I'm making pasta with homemade meat sauce and garlic bread."

"Oh that is so great. I love it. Did I tell you that Rory and I are thinking about taking a trip to Harvard next week? You are welcome to come along too."

"No but I will tag along I know soon if Rory want to go to Harvard or Yale."

"No Yale."

"Ok no Yale back on topic. I would have to help pay for it."

"Good point. Does Jess want to go to college?"

"I don't know I can't talk to him without him walking away from me."

"I think he likes Rory. They are hanging out more."

"I hope they don't date. They are going to be cousins. Plus I won't allow it."

Over the next week Rory and Lorelai got ready to go on their big trip to Harvard. Over in Ms. Patty's the townsfolk are planning Luke and Lorelai's wedding shower. Lorelai and Luke got so busy with everything that they forgot to tell Rory about Chris but Emily beat them to it and Emily was furious. Luke and Lorelai had other thing on their minds so they forgot. The surprise wedding shower was a week away and the town had no idea how to get Lorelai or Luke here. So they decided on doing it on Friday night when they come back from dinner but unknown to them Lorelai, Luke and Rory were leaving for Harvard right after dinner.

The town waited and waited until they waited no more. They didn't understand why they didn't come back after dinner.

Lorelai and Rory were arguing about tunes and where they were going even though they weren't driving.  
"Ah. No music. I can't believe we forgot to bring tunes."

"Do you realize that neither of us has the vaguest idea where we are?"

"What is a road tip without tunes?"

"The sun is directly behind us."

" Never been in this car for any extended period of time without playing AC/DC."

" I have no idea which way it's going."

" I need my "Highway to Hell.""

" It's right out the windshield there."

" There's nothing on the radio but Top 40 and Christian Rock. Christian Rock, there's an oxymoron for you. I need my tunes."

" Stop complaining about the tunes!"

"Stop complaining about our whereabouts."

"Ok that's it. Rory I know where we are going and Lorelai stop acting like a child if you wanted CD's you should have brought them. Plus we have the radio I love the radio."

Rory and Lorelai just look at him.

"What? I just wanted some quiet time."

"Apparently. How much farther till we are there?"

"Another 2 hours max. Sit back and look out the window."

"I hate you right now."

1 hour and 15 minutes later they arrived at the inn.

"This place is called the Cheshire cat? Like the cartoon character?" Luke said

"That wasn't the name before. Someone must have bought it off of Donald."

"Let's go in. I'm very tired."

So all three walk into the Inn very tired when a woman comes up to them.

"Hello there.

"Hi. This is my daughter and my fiancé"

"Would you like to ring the bell?"

"What?" Lorelai looks at Luke and Rory puzzled

"Would you like to ring the bell, you or your daughter?"

"I don't understand."

"I'm not usually sitting here when guests arrive, so people ring the bell and they love to ring the bell, and you didn't get to ring the bell."

"Uh you."

"Well alright."

"Uh, do you have some rooms available?"

"Yes, we most certainly do, you lucky pretty things you."

"See they have rooms."

"Good." Rory and Luke both said at the same time.

"Okay, room number 3 and 4 is all yours. Welcome to the Cheshire Cat."

"Nice name. I'm going to consult with my daughter for just one second. We must leave this place immediately."

" And sleep where?"

"Uh, a hollow tree, a riverbank, I don't care."

"Mom, I'm tired and I'm starving and so is Luke and dying of exposure in a Jeep is not on my list. It's only for one night mom."

"Okay, okay."

"So, just point the way to rooms three and four."

"I'll take you there myself. Let me just grab your bags."

"Oh, we can do that."

As LaDonn led them upstairs to the rooms Luke was nervous because he never stayed out of town and in a place Lorelai hated too.

"Here is your room for you and your fiancé"

"Oh my!"

"Do you like it? I did the whole room myself."

"I like it a lot. Thank you."

"Come on. I will show you your room next." Ladonn said to Rory.

Later on that night Rory joined them in the bedroom.

"This is a weird B&B. My wallpaper is male and female anatomy on it. It's disturbing."

"Tomorrow we are visiting Harvard and we will be out of here. "

"I'm hungry do you think we can go get something to eat?"

"Sure. Let's go."

"Luke we are heading out. Do you want to come or should we bring you something back?

"I'm coming. I don't trust anyone in this place."

All three of them get down the stairs and out to the car where someone is waiting for them.

WHOSE IS IT? GUESS. PLEASE REVIEW. I promise next few chapter will have the wedding party and Harvard. I know it is kind of out of storyline but I like it.


	14. Surprise! (Almost)

Thanks to all my reviewers. This makes me write more chapters because I know you read my stories. I'm hoping to end this story at the 2nd season finale with Lorelai and Luke's wedding and the new story will pick up 3 months later at the beginning of season 3. Also I am writing Christopher out of this story.

Chapter 14- Surprise! (Almost)

Previously on Taking Chances

"Luke we are going to get something to eat. Do you want to come with us or should we get something for you to eat?"

"No wait for me. I would like to come with you. I don't trust anyone in this place."

As they walked down the stairs they headed out and spotted someone by the jeep.

"Oh my god! Ms. Patty what are you doing here?"

"We are planning your wedding shower."

"Here? As in here at the Cheshire Cat?"

"Yes. Why? Are you staying here?" Ms. Patty said sarcastically

"All three of us are staying here to visit Harvard tomorrow. Wait did you we were going to be here?"

"Yes we knew you were staying here. So we got packed up and headed out hoping to get stuff set up so you wouldn't see us."

"We? Who's we?"

It's me, Babette, Morey, everyone and your parents."

"What! My parents are here too. Um I have to go. Luke is waiting for me in the jeep." Lorelai just walks away and gets into the jeep.

"Guess what? Ms. Patty is here to throw us a wedding shower and she brought the whole town and my parents."

"WHAT! How did they know we were up here? I didn't tell them anything."

"Me either. Weird."

"Uh I told Babette where we were going." Rory said.

"Great! What do we do now? I don't want to go back in there with half of Stars Hollow and my parents."

"I can't help you there. Let's go inside and go back to our rooms and we can eat later." Luke said.

"I said I don't want to go inside. I want to get something to eat and let this digest."

"I understand but I believe your parents know by now that you are here."

"I believe that this was a surprise party for us. So I don't know if they know I'm here."

"Well they know you are going on a trip right?"

"Uh no. I never told them."

"What! Rory did you tell your grandparents that we are up here?"

"No. This time I'm telling the truth."

"It's like my worst dream coming true. It's like in that movie where the crowd says don't go in there."

"What are you talking about?" Luke said

"Uh nothing."

"Ok then. Let's get something to eat."

"Yeah I'm starving."

Luke, Lorelai and Rory are heading into town looking for a place to eat. Lorelai and Rory want McDonald's but Luke wants something healthier to eat.

"But McDonalds has salads"

"No McDonalds. That's final. This looks nice. Let's eat here."

Lorelai and Rory look out on the car and see they are at Panera Bread.

"Panera Bread? I never heard of it."

"Why would you?"

"Hey! That was uncalled for. I know we don't eat as healthy as you."

"I'm sorry. I mean you only come into my diner for food or you eat take out from Al's or Weston's"

"Oh. I'm sorry. I was quick to-"

"Lorelai you know I love you right. I'm sorry that I said it."

"That's fine. Let's go inside and eat. So what does this place have to eat?"

"They have sandwiches, soups and salads. They also have mac and cheese and soda."

"Do they have burgers?" Rory asked

"No but they do have a roast beef sandwich and coffee." Luke said knowing the magic word

Lorelai and Rory's ears perked up "Coffee? Now you tell us. Let's go."

Luke just laughed as he walked in with Lorelai and Rory.

They get inside and Lorelai and Rory order coffee and mac and cheese, while Luke ordered water and a Roasted Turkey Fuji salad without dressing. They were eating and enjoying each other's company that they didn't see Richard or Emily coming in.

"Lorelai, what are you doing here?"

Lorelai, Luke, and Rory look up to see Emily at their table.

"We are here because I-"

"We are taking Rory to see Harvard tomorrow. We are staying at a hotel around here." Luke said jumping in.

"Oh. You know we could have arranged a tour of Harvard or Yale for Rory. I hope you aren't staying where we are. It's horrible. Too many crazy people around getting ready for a party."

Luke decided to confess at that moment. "We are staying there too. That party is for us. It's a wedding shower from our friends in Stars Hollow."

"What? You are staying at that horrible inn. Our room looks like a clown threw up on it."

Richard decided to join in at the moment. "Hello girls. I didn't expect to find you here tonight."

Neither did I. They are staying in the same inn that we are staying at.

Really? When Emily and I were coming down from our room there was some party going on downstairs.

That's for them. It's their wedding shower.

Lorelai butted in "Why are you guys here then if you didn't know about the wedding shower?"

"We um were going shopping. There is good shopping around here." Emily lied. She didn't want Lorelai to find out that they were here to get a wedding present for her and Luke.

"I guess we will see you back at the inn then." Lorelai said trying to get rid of Emily

"Yes. See you then."

Lorelai, Luke, and Rory finished the rest of their supper and headed out to the jeep.

"Don't you think it's strange that my parents pick the same inn that we are staying at and that Ms. Patty and Stars Hollow are there as well?" Lorelai said

"They are planning a wedding shower for us but why not do it in Stars Hollow."

"I don't know. Let's go back to the inn and find out."

Lorelai, Luke, and Rory head back to the inn and find it very busy.

"Wow. It looks like a zoo in here. There goes Ms. Patty." Rory said

"Thanks hun. I will be right back." Lorelai said heading of in the direction of Ms. Patty.

"Hey Patty. I have a question for you. Why do this all right here instead of in the town square? This was going to be a nice weekend away with my fiancé and my daughter."

"Well I knew you were going away and I thought we surprise you. That didn't work so were planning it anyway."

"I would like to be surprised at home instead of in this crazy inn."

"Oh. Ok we will go home. I knew this was a stupid idea anyway. "

"If it wasn't your idea then whose was it?"

"Babette's. She loves you and wants you to be happy. See you at home."

Lorelai walked back to Luke and Rory

"They are headed home. It wasn't Patty's idea. It was Babette's. Now it's just us and my parents. I just hope we survive the night."

"It won't be that bad. Let's head upstairs and go to bed. We hit Harvard tomorrow." Luke said

"Sounds good to me. I'm tired." Rory said.

Luke, Lorelai, and Rory all headed upstairs and went into their rooms. Lorelai and Luke got ready for bed and were settling down for the night when they heard something.

"I think your parents are back." Luke said laughing

"Ugh. That's one noise I never want to hear."

The next morning Luke and Lorelai wake up and get ready and meet Rory downstairs but not before Lorelai put something in the guestbook.

Luke carries their bags down the stairs while Lorelai and Rory follow him down.

"Oh, please Luke, we can carry our bags." Lorelai said while laughing

"Really? Ok then her you go." Luke hands Lorelai her bag and Rory hers.

"We were joking about that but ok."

"But they're so heavy. I can't even lift mine."

"I'll just get them down the stairs for you. Whew. Let me catch my breath here." Luke said

"Are you ok Luke?" Rory asked

"Yeah mom wore me out last night."

"Ew gross. I did not need to hear that."

All three of them walk to the desk and Ladonn gives them the bill for the night

"Everything's on your card. I hope you enjoyed your stay. Did you enjoy your stay?"

"Very much "

"Good. I'm glad you liked it."

"I sat and forever am at work here."

" What?" Rory and Luke asked.

"Never mind. I'll tell you both later."

"Well, there you go. Drive safely, and tell all your friends about the Cheshire Cat."

"Oh, you bet we will. Half of them were already here."

"Those were your friends?"

"No. I misspoke."

"As soon as you leave, I'm going to do my favorite part of the job."

"Oh, what's that?"

"I'm going to read what you wrote in our guestbook."

"Can you give us a five minute head start?"

"Beg pardon?"

"Thank you for letting us stay here."

All three walked out and planned never to stay there again. 2 hours later they walked up the sidewalk to Harvard University.

PLEASE REVIEW . Next chapter will have the trip to Harvard in it.


	15. The Harvard visit

Thanks for all the great reviews on my last chapter.

Chapter 15: Harvard and the parents.

Luke, Lorelai, and Rory parked the car and headed up the sidewalk to Harvard.

"Wow I'm finally here" Rory said.

"You're finally here. How does it feel?"

"Don't ask her that. You know how she feels. Anyway I feel stupid standing out here."

"Going off on another rant Luke?"

"No. Let's get this over with."

"Should we get a tour to take us through the campus? Nah"

"Lorelai, I think we should get a tour. I feel weird walking around here without one."

"I think we will be fine. It's like our own little private tour."

"I'm losing this one aren't I?"

"Yep."

Luke, Lorelai, and Rory were walking around Harvard and Rory stopped in front of one of Harvard's libraries.

"Whoa. This is huge."

"It says here that this is just one of the libraries."

"That's only one of them?"

"This building is one component of a thirteen million volume collection housed in more than ninety different libraries. It's the oldest library in the United States and the largest academic library in the world."

"I'm a failure."

"What?" Luke and Lorelai say.

"I thought I read a lot of books but.."

"Rory, you have read more books than I have in my lifetime and your mom never every picked up a book in her life."

"Hey. I read."

"Yeah right, Like US Weekly and People?"

"Let's keep moving. Ooh is this a dorm?" Lorelai said walking away from Luke

"Lorelai, don't go in there. It's for college students only."

"Mom, I don't think we should go in there."

"Don't you want to see what your dorm room will look like?"

"I guess I would like to see what it looks like."

"That's my girl".

Luke, Lorelai, and Rory walk inside the dorm.

"We're going to get in trouble. I just know it."

"Luke, once in a while just live a little bit."

"Aren't you a little bit old to be college students?"

"Yes, but we are showing our daughter around the campus today. She's thinking about attending Harvard."

"They have dorm rooms on the website so if you could get out because this is for college students only."

"I knew we were going to get in trouble."

"You were right. Wow that was weird to say."

"Ooh look this is one of the academic buildings. Can we go in? I would love to see a college classroom."

"Sure, we can go in. I don't think anyone will tell us we can't be in here".

"Great, thanks Luke." Rory said as she and Lorelai walked up the steps into the building.

Lorelai and Rory were walking around the building when Rory heard a class going on

"Can I?"

"Go ahead, I'll wait out here. Don't take too long."

While Rory was listening in on the class Lorelai had a walk down memory lane. She was looking at the graduating class of 1990 and thinking that was supposed to be me. Luke walks in and sees Lorelai staring at a photo.

"What are you staring at?"

"It is a class photo from 1990. It was supposed to be the year I graduated college. Funny how things change."

"I don't think it's funny. I mean if you never had Rory we wouldn't be here right now. We wouldn't be getting married."

"I'm sorry, I never thought about it that way. I'm happy about how my life came out. I love you Luke."

"I love you too Lorelai. Speaking of Rory, do you know where she is?"

"She's listening in on a class."

"Do you think that's wise?"

"No, but what trouble can a 17 year old get into in a class."

As Lorelai spoke she heard voices coming from the classroom where Rory is. Lorelai and Luke went into the classroom to see what is going on and they see Rory in a debate with another student.

"Did you see me in there? I was great; I can't wait to go to college."

"Let's get home. I know Luke wants to check on his diner and I just want to get home."

Luke, Lorelai and Rory headed out of Harvard and headed home. On Friday night all three of them attended. Lorelai brought slides for everyone to see but instead of her Harvard slides she ended up with some naughty slides of her and Luke at the hotel.

"I'm sorry; I thought I brought the right slides. I'm sorry everyone had to see that."

"Lorelai, why on earth would you take pictures of you and him in bed together?"

"I was documenting our trip. I do wacky stuff like this all the time. When we were at Harvard I thought I saw your car in Boston."

"After we left that inn, we headed home."

"Don't lie to me. I know it was you."

"We were getting a wedding present for you. There did you get your answer."

"Thank you."

"Dinner's ready."

"I'm going to use the bathroom quick."

"Ok. Hurry up."

Luke followed her to the bathroom and tried to talk to her.

"Whoa, what are you doing in here?"

"I'm sorry did you not want me to follow you in here?"

"I have to pee Luke. Besides I'm not feeling well and why did you want to follow you in here? "

"We'll talk later. I thought this was code for.."

"No, I really have to pee though."

"See you at the table."

Dinner was over and Luke, Lorelai and Rory were headed home and Luke couldn't help but think that there was something wrong with Lorelai. She seemed down at dinner and she said she wasn't feeling well. They reached the Crap Shack and Lorelai went upstairs and Luke followed her.

"Lorelai, Are you ok? You seem off tonight."

"I'm late."

"Late for what?"

"My period is late. I didn't have it last month and again this month."

"Um, help me understand here. You haven't had your period in 2 months."

"Yes Luke, I might me pregnant. There okay."

"How long have you known."

"I felt funny coming back from the trip to Harvard. I felt like throwing up all night at my parent's place."

"You could have just told me. Should we get some tests or do you think its stress."

"I don't know. My clothing feels fine and I haven't had a craving for apples."

"Apples? Why apples?"

"It was what I was craving when I was pregnant with Rory."

"I think we should take some tests. It would be easier on both of us"

"Ok, I'll get some after dinner next week."

"Why not just get them at Doose's?"

"You want everyone to know that you knocked me up. Once I go in there it will be all over town and all over you with questions."

"Good point. We can drive over to Woodbridge and go to a drugstore tonight."

"I really don't want a kid right now. We haven't gotten married yet."

"Oh, I thought you would want another kid. What changed your mind?"

"Rory and her going off to college next year. She's my baby and now I have to watch her go away."

"She won't be gone for long. She will come back during the weekends. Is that what is making you the most sad right now?"

"Yes, I know I have a year yet but just being there on that campus made me realize that she is leaving me."

"Oh Lorelai, come here. Don't forget she's mine too. I'm not looking forward to sending her off either."

"Well you're the dad you're supposed to be. Just imagine her sneaking off with a boy."

"That's it. Are you going to be ok? We can get the tests tonight if you want."

"No, I get them this week."

"Okay, do you want to go to bed? I'm tired."

Lorelai and Luke fell asleep in bed and both were wondering about what's in Lorelai's stomach.

2 days later

Lorelai walks into a drugstore and picks 3 pregnancy tests and walks up to pay them and runs into Emily.

"Mom, what are you doing in this part of the county?"

"I'm looking for houses for you in case you and Luke have more kids."

"Mom, don't we are expanding the house already and we don't need a new house."

Emily looks down to see what Lorelai is buying.

"I guess congratulations are in order. How long before you told me?"

"We don't even know if there is one. That's why I have these."

"Are you going to tell if it is true?"

"Yes, I will tell you at dinner on Friday night."

Lorelai paid for the tests and walked out to her jeep and drove away. She reached Luke's diner and hoped that they could use the bathroom upstairs.

"Hey, has it been 3 minutes yet?"

"No, it hasn't been 3 minutes yet Lorelai. I'm just as nervous as you."

Three minutes were up and both Luke and Lorelai went into the bathroom to look at the tests.

"I don't want to look."

"Well it's….."

Stay tuned to find out if Lorelai is pregnant or not. PLEASE REVIEW.


End file.
